Libertalia: Freedom & Infamous
by TiffanySparrow
Summary: Cap.Jack rescues Elizabeth from her dull life & introduces her to a life she only dreamed about. Things begin to get rough as Will, James & E.I.T.C follow on there trail. On route to Libertalia, to find out more on a strange medallion Eliz got from her mother, they get caught in Persia! Now its up to Eliz & the Prince of Persia to rescue everyone & get to Libertalia!Sparrabeth. R
1. Children Stories

Ch.1 Children Stories

(Midnight, Saw tooth Cave)

"You damn pirates, will pay for what you have done!" Commander Tucker Norrington yelled as he fought off Mary and Anne. They laughed at the man and together thrust their swords through his heart and watched him die. He spoke with his last breath as blood spewed from his mouth. "Pirates…will fall…one day…" He then finally closed his eyes and passed away. Mary and Anne laughed at the man and continued to fight the rest of the Royal Navy. Mary, Anne and there crew fought bravely as the Royal navy tried to take over there ship.

Mary was able to make it over to the other ship throughout the crazy fight. She dodged and killed the men that fought against her and made it into the captain's quarters. She looked around, snooping through everything and finally found a gold chest that they had been searching for all these years. "Can it be?" She spoke to herself, then used her sword to jam open the lock. She opened it slowly and there it was, after all these year.

Kats story was interrupted when the door opened and she saw her husband smiling. "Sweetheart, it`s getting late. We have such a busy day tomorrow; we leave bright an early for the Port Royal." Kat nodded and kissed Elizabeth on the forehead. "Your father's right, honey. You should get some rest." Elizabeth hugged her mother. "Mommy, why do you have to stay here? I want you to come with us." Kat attempted to smile and held her daughters hand. "Mommy has to deal with some business in Britain then I will be on my way to Port Royal within the month to be with you." Elizabeth smiled. "Okay, it just seems so long." Kat squeezed her daughters hand and then reached into her blouse. She pulled out a gold necklace and put it in Elizabeth`s hand. "What's this mommy?" Elizabeth looked at it carefully. Then Kat spoke in a whisper. "I can`t tell you now, but one day I will. You must keep this around your neck and hidden safe." Elizabeth put it around her neck and kissed her mommy's cheek. "I`ll keep it safe, just for you." Kate smiled at her daughter and gave her a final hug. "I love you Elizabeth Anne." Then she got up and tucked her in. She watched her fall asleep and blew out the candle, and then she closed the door.

looked at his wife and kissed her softly. "What am I suppose too tell her when you don`t show up?" He sighed and looked at Kats beautiful green eyes. "That my ship was attacked by pirates..." shook his head. "How did I know you were going to say that?" Kat rolled her eyes. "You knew this day would come when they would find me. We thought I could disappear and give her a good life. You must take her away from here, so you can protect her." Kats eyes began to swell up with tears. hugged her and kissed her forehead. "I will protect her no matter what happens."


	2. Out of Breathe

**Ch.2 Out of Breathe**

(Morning, Port Royal)

"Time to get up Miss Elizabeth, you have a busy day ahead of you." Said Natiley, who was one of Elizabeth`s maids. She went and opened the balcony doors and inhaled the salt air. She then turned around and sat down next too Elizabeth as she attempted to wake her up. Elizabeth opened her eyes and smiled at Natiley. "Oh my goodness." She said in a soft voice and then yawned. She then sat up and stretched, then looked to see her father walk in. "Still in bed at this hour?" He smiled. "Sorry father, I just could not get myself out of bed." Governor Sawnn smiled and nodded for a maid to come into the bedroom. Elizabeth didn`t notice as she went over with Natiley to begin changing. "I have a present for you." Elizabeth stood on her tip toes and looked to see what he had. "Oh? What's the occasion?" Her father smiled and looked away. "No occasion. Well, today James is going to be ranked as Commodore Norrington today. But anyways, what I got you was something I heard was the latest fashion in England." The maid with the present came over, opened the box and pulled out a corset. Natiley and the other maid began to help Elizabeth put it on. As they began to pull the strings to tighten it, Elizabeth almost screamed out as she felt her ribs being crushed. "Oh my gosh, women in England must of learned not to breath!"

Elizabeth had finally gotten dressed, but could barely breathe and was ready to rip off the corset. She did all she could to simply ignore the pains, the corset was causing. Everyone left her room and she walked to the balcony and looked outside at the ocean. She closed her eyes, remembering all the stories her mother told of pirates and there grand adventures. She specially remembers the stories of women pirates and how she wished and longed to be one. Thats all she wanted was to be a women pirate and to have the freedom of doing whatever she pleased. She didn`t like the life she lived, she just could not stand t and wanted more out of life. Then the memory of her mother giving her the necklace hit her mind. She opened her eyes and looked down to the harbor and saw a figure of a man come in from the sea on the top of a crow's nest. She glanced at him, then walked back over to her dresser draw and removed everything that was in it. Then she reached her hand to the back to pull on a small lever that caused a small compartment to pop open and show the gold medallion. Then she picked it up and brushed off the dust that it had been collecting. "I can`t you now, but one day I will." Her mother's words rang in head as she stared at it. "I wish you could tell me what this is..." She whispered to herself as she held her tears back. She put the necklace on, and hid the medallion down into her corset. She heard Will and her father talking, so she tried to breathe and stood up carefully then went out the door to greet William.

"Will!" Elizabeth slowly made her way down the stairs and greeted him. "Hello, Miss Swann." He stared at her with awe. "How many times must I ask you to call me Elizabeth?" She tried to not blush. William smiled like a little boy and handed over the sword case to Governor Swann. "Let's go Elizabeth. Thank you so much Will, you did a wonderful job on the sword. James will be so pleased with your work." Governor Swann walked out the door and got into the carriage. Elizabeth nodded. "Good day, Mr. Turner." Her smile faded and Will watched her leave speechless.

(Midafternoon, Port Royal, the streets)

Jack walked among the people like a normal citizen, even though people were staring at him. He looked around and finally found the docks where the boats were being stored. He began to make his way over there, while trying to avoid all of the navy officers. He did not feel like going to prison today or being hung. He finally came to the docks and stared at the boats trying to pick one out that was like his taste. This was a problem because only one ship was his taste and the ship was called _The Black Pearl_. Jacks true pride and needed to get her back at any cost, so this is why he needs a ship. He finally walked onto a smaller ship that looked as if it was ready to sail. He walked around and sized it, then went to the wheel and pictured himself taking command as he laid his hands on the wheel. It was truly not the same as the pearl but it would do. "Eh! Get off tis ship! This is property of the Royal Navy!" One man began to yell at Jack as him and his friends stumbled onto the mainmast and tried to get up the steps to Jack. Jack shook his head at these men and tried not to laugh. "Well, hello men." Jack tried to sound formal. "You should not be on here! Who are you?" They both pointed their guns at Jack and looked his over. Jack began to speak and pushed their guns down slowly. "Smith, John Smith." The boys began looked at each other then began to question him and Jack sat down and told them stories.

(Afternoon, Port Royal, Late Afternoon)

Soft classical music filled the hot humid air as people conversed with one another. Women wore their most beautiful dresses and men looked there best in the attire. Elizabeth talked among her friends, till James came over and asked if he could take her away. She said good bye to them and walked away with James. They had walked away from the party and over to the edge of the fort. Elizabeth leaned against the column of the bell and James began to talk to her. "Elizabeth, you look beautiful today." Elizabeth nodded because she could not speak at all. She could barely breathe as the corset seems to be crushing her ribs. James turned around and attempted to get the courage to ask his question. Elizabeth began to fade in and out of conciseness and just gave up and she fell back. "Elizabeth, will you…Elizabeth!" He ran to the edge of the wall and saw her falling down to the crushing ocean and hit the water, drifting down to the depths. He rushed to take off his coat as navy officers ran over to help him. "Sir! No! It's amazing she missed the rocks, we must run down it get her." James nodded and ran with his officers to the docks.


	3. Unexpected

**Ch.3 Unexpected**

(Port Royal, Midafternoon, docks)

"…and then they made me there Captain." Jack said softly as he finished his story he had been telling to the two guards. The guards stared at Jack in interest, waiting to hear more. Then a big splash was heard from the water. They all ran to the rail and looked into the water as they saw a women sink to the sea floor. "Will you guys be saving her?" The guards shook their heads. "We can`t swim!" Jack sighed and took off his sword, pistol, hat and long coat then dove off the rail and into the water after the women. He finally reached and tried to pull her up, but her thick cotton dress held her down. As he struggled to take it off, a huge vibration had surged threw the water and all of Port Royal. The winds changed and started to blow harshly and the clouds began to come in. The guards saw Jack finally surface and ran from the ship to the dock to help him pull up Elizabeth. As they pulled her up, Jack got out his knee and cut the corset strings then ripped it off her. Elizabeth began to cough harshly and spat up water, trying to breathe. Then something caught Jacks eye, the medallion hanging from her neck. Jack grabbed it and spoke in a whisper. "Where did you get this?" Elizabeth said nothing but stared at Jack, as she watched his interest in the medallion that her mother gave her.

"Stand up now!" James held his sword at Jacks throat waiting for him to stand. Governor Swann helped his daughter up and put a jacket around her, looking at the man. "James, please. This man saved my life…" Elizabeth pleaded. James nodded and looked over Jack with interest, as he extended his hand for a shake. Jack eyed it for a while then shook his hand, then James pulled forward Jacks hand as he took it. He had pulled up his sleeve to show a 'P' Branded on his arm, then on top a bird flying over the sea with a sun. "Seems you're a pirate and of course, Jack Sparrow." Jack took his hand back and corrected him. "Captain Jack Sparrow." Everyone laughed. "Where's your ship?" James questioned. "I'm in the market." Jack spoke with some embarrassment. James shook his head as the two guards brought his belongings. "Seems we have a pirate on our hands boys, arrest him!" A guard began to put shackles on Jack when Elizabeth protested. "This is unfair! He saved my life, James!" James looked at her. "One good deed does not redeem a pirate, especially with his history!" Elizabeth shook her head, as tears swelled in her eyes. James turned around and walked off. Elizabeth looked to Jack, to see him staring at her. "Thanks anyways, love." He smiled at her as the guards walked him off.

(Port Royal, Midnight, the Swann Manor)

Elizabeth stared out her balcony with a blanket wrapped her. She couldn`t help but think about Jack Sparrow and how he knew the medallion she wore. "Elizabeth?" She jumped as she saw Natiley walk over to her. "Yes?" Natiley looked at Elizabeth trying to read her face. "Are you still thinking about the pirate who saved you?" Elizabeth smiled and nodded. "I need to talk to him." Natiley looked puzzled at her words. "Are you insane? He`s a pirate, miss!" Elizabeth walked into her room and put the blanket on her bed, then blew out her candle. "Miss, please don`t go!" Elizabeth went to the balcony then looked at Natiley. "Nat, I will be fine. I just need to ask him a question or two." Elizabeth hugged her, then went to the balcony and began to climb down. She reached the ground and put her hood on as she walked over to the stable. She got on her house and rode off towards town.

When she had gotten into town, she made her house come to a walk. There was no one in sight, expect for a few guards then she heard clinging noises from the blacksmith shop. She got off her horse and walked over to the shop, she pet her horse and was about to walk in when she got a chill. She turned around and noticed a thick fog had begun to cover Port Royal. She then hurried inside of the shop, and saw Will working hard. He turned around and smiled at her. "Miss Swann, what are you doing here?" She took off her hood and smiled at him. "Will, I need you to help me." Will put his tools down and looked at her. "What's wrong?" She sighed and knew her question was going to be rejected. "I need you to help me break Jack Sparrow out of jail." Will was so shocked at her request; he did not want to answer. "Please Will! You helped build those cells; I need you to do this for me!" Right when he was about to speak he heard a whistling noise. "Elizabeth! Move!" A cannon ball had gone right thru the door of the blacksmith shop. People began to yell and scream from outside, as the night thundered with the sounds of cannon balls whistling and exploding everywhere. "Pirates!" People were yelling outside. Elizabeth and Will got up. "Oh, no! They have come for Jack." Will tried to grab Elizabeth, to stop her. "Elizabeth stops!" She shook her head. "Come with me Will, now!" She grabbed his hand and then got onto her house. "Let's go!" Will got on the horse and looked around at all the people running everywhere. He then saw a large group of pirates coming from the water on longboats with every weapon possible and fire in their hands. Elizabeth's horse was running as fast as it could towards the fort. They finally got into the fort and they both slide off the horse and made it to the cells. "Well, look at what we have here. The beauty that wanted me to be a free man for saving her life, to what do I owe the pleasure of seeing you miss?" Jack spoke as he laid on the ground, smiling at her. Elizabeth went over to his cell and smiled at him. "I need to talk to you, but not here." Jack nodded. "Well, you do release that you're being invaded by the _Black Pearl_." Elizabeth knew the name of that ship very well, from her mother's stories. She froze for a minute and looked to Will. "Get him out, now. We need to go!" Jack looked to Will. Then he stood up. "Boy, you look very familiar." Will spat at the ground and look disgusted at Jack. "I don`t like pirates and have never met you." Will looked away and picked up the stool, laying it against the cell pushing down with all force and lifting the cell up. Jack got up and went to pick up his belongings. Right before they were about to walk up the stairs, a group of pirates walked down the stairs holding the swords at Elizabeth. "Hello beautiful." One pirate said, and then he noticed Jack hiding behind her. "Well, look at these boys! It's Jack!" The pirates forced them to walk back down the stairs. "Gibbs! I knew you would come for me!" Gibbs and Jack hugged each other and laughed. Elizabeth looked confused as she once knew Gibbs many years ago. "Gibbs?" He turned his head and looked at Elizabeth with shock. "Miss Swann, you have grown up into such a fine woman." He went over and hugged. Elizabeth could not believe the stench that was coming off the man. "Alright men, let's go!" Jack yelled as the men began to leave. "Jack…" Elizabeth said as she looked at him holding his pistol. "Yes, Miss Swan I believe?" He pushed Will out of the way and walked toward her. "Take me with you." Jack laughed and then saw in her eyes she was serious. "Elizabeth! Have you gone mad?" Will walked over and looked at her. Jack then saw the necklace hanging her neck. "Well love, you more than welcome too." Jack smiled. "Will come with us as well." Will stare at Elizabeth completely confused. "Then let's go, before we all sit in a cell together." Gibbs walked up stairs, Jack followed with Elizabeth and Will behind him, as they all their way to the _Black Pearl._


	4. Good Bye

**Ch.4 Good Bye**

(Port Royal, Midnight, Docks)

The cannons had ceased fire from the _Black Pearl_ and the pirates were heading back to the ship. The air was still filled with smoke and a thick fog that was hiding the moon under its thick blanket.

They all came to the longboats when a group of the pirates turned around and took out there swords, pointing them at Jack, Elizabeth, Gibbs and Will. "You will not be coming with us. The women stays and Jack, we didn`t come here for you." The one who spoke was named Tesomy. He was a tall, muscular, brutal looking African American man that had a very rough past. He walked to Elizabeth and held his sword at her throat. "This wench holds the Pirate King necklace." All the pirates stared at her and gasped. Elizabeth stared at the pirate and became confused quickly, but was trying not to move due to the sword that was at her neck. Jack looked to Gibbs and nodded. Gibbs yelled. "You have gone mad, you sea washed dog!" Tesomy growled. Then Gibbs laughed and shot Tesomy in the foot. Tesomy yelled out and fell to the ground."Get them!" The pirates stared at them and went after them. "Let's go!" Jack grabbed Elizabeth by the arm and they all ran for it. They ran across the beach, then finally came to the docks were some of the royal navy ships were docked at. The pirates behind them were shooting and yelling at them, doing what they could to stop them. Finally Gibbs ran onto a good size ship and began taking the ropes off that held the ship docked. He then ran back to the plank and waited for everyone to get on the ship. Once everyone was on, he kicked it and watched Jack get to the wheel. Jack began turning the wheel at a fast pace. He stopped the wheel and waited for the wind to catch the sails and off they were. Gunshots were being fired at them, but they managed to escape while all the pirates ran back and got on their longboats to get to the Black Pearl. Before the Black Pearl could move, they had good distance from the Pearl and were able to lose them.

They were very far now and Port Royal looked like a small dot on the horizon. Will looked around the ship and then he finally saw Elizabeth staring at what she could see was left of Port Royal as it faded into the distance. He walked over to her and put his arm on her back and rubbed it slowly. "Are you okay?" Elizabeth nodded slowly, as a tear fell down her cheek. She caught her breathe and spoke softly. "It sad to see a place you grew up in, just disappear." Will nodded. "I know how you feel. Why don`t you go get some rest?" Elizabeth nodded and hugged Will tightly, then kissed his cheek. "Thank you so much, you have no idea what you have done for me." She walked off to the cabins below. Will smiled to himself and then looked up at Jack as he heard his name called. "William! Do you know the name of this ship?" Will nodded. "This is the H.M.S Interceptor." Jack nodded and held the wheel looking into the night. "She doesn`t know who she is, does she Jack?" Jack sighed. "No…she does not Master Gibbs. She will find out rather soon though." Gibbs sighed and looked at the horizon. "Tortuga, I assume then?" A sly smirk spread across Jacks face. "Tortuga."


	5. Where we going?

**Ch.5 Where we going?**

(H.M.S Interceptor, Morning)

Elizabeth opened her eyes as she heard the creaking of the ship and felt it rock slowly. She sat up from her bed and stretched as she looked out the port window to see that it was only blue skies and ocean. She looked at her dress and sighed to herself, as she looked at the dirt and snags on it. She decided to simply take off the dress and just wear her under gown. It was thick enough cotton and was cool to where, so she would not get hot. She then began to run her fingers through her knotted hair. She did not like the greasy, tough feeling she felt but she knew she could do nothing to fix that. When she was done, she opened the door to her cabin and went up the stairs to the deck and saw Jack at the wheel and Will up in the crow's nest. She went up to see Jack, when she approached she saw him looking at a compass. "Jack?" He closed the compass and looked at her with his deep chocolate eyes. She had never taken a good look at him, until now. His stance was much different from most men, but she liked it. His hair was long, but was in dreadlocks that were dirty and grimy. Then entwined in his hair were small charms and some seemed to be bones. His skin was tan and so dark and his figure was skinny and tall, but he did seem to have some muscle under his clothes. He smelled like sea salt and rum, which did not seem to bother Elizabeth on bit. His face is what caught Elizabeth's attention the most. He had a wonderful completion, his eyes seemed to draw her in and make want to know more about this pirate, then that smile that made her want something but she just could not figure it out. "Well good morning Miss Swann." She smiled and looked him over. "I assume you are wondering why I broke you out of jail." Jack shook his head. "Yes, I have." Elizabeth scooted closer to Jack and leaned against the rail. "Well, you knew what my necklace means and I needed to escape." Jack looked down at her and noticed the necklace hanging from her neck on a gold chain. "I see, yes I do know a little about the necklace and escape from what?" Elizabeth looked away from Jack. "To escape my life Jack…I hate it. I can`t stand people catering to me and being told what I can and cannot do! I feel like I don`t belong there! I feel like I have a purpose in my life and sitting on my bum is not it." Jack smiled at her words. "There's nothing wrong with that love." She turned to smile at Jack. "I want to become a pirate, Jack. I knew if I broke you out you could help me do that." Jack laughed for a while then looked to see a serious expression across Elizabeth face. "Miss Swann, it takes a lot to become a pirate." Elizabeth crossed her arms and sighed. "I believe you can handle it though." Jack said as he pulled out his compass. Elizabeth was caught off guard by Jacks words, she didn`t understand if he was being sarcastic or just stating the truth. "Anyways, where are we going?" She looked around to her just vast Open Ocean. "We are going to Tortuga, love." She became nervous when she heard the place they were traveling too. Her mother would speak of this place in her stories and say how place would go to this place to have fun. Even though the fun was drinking, wooing, fighting and much more that were considered bad. "Tortuga, why do we need to go there?" He looked at her with his dirty but sly smile that gave Elizabeth a feeling she had never felt before. "To have some fun and to get a crew to run this ship properly." She could feel herself smiling like an idiot and looked away from Jack to look at the ship and all of its rigging.

For the rest of the day, everyone talked and ate in silence. Jack and Gibbs would walk away and talk amongst themselves as they would occasionally look at Elizabeth when she did not know it. Will and Elizabeth laughed together below the deck and talked about childhood memories. They had grown up together since they were about twelve years old. "…oh my goodness, she was so mad at me! The look on her face when I picked you to be my date to the dance." Elizabeth was leaning on Wills shoulder as they sat on the bed in the first mates cabin. Will laughed as well and shook his head. "She liked me so much, it was ridiculous. I'm just glad you saved me though, because I did not want to go with her." Elizabeth nodded and then looked at Will as she caught her breathe and wiped her tears. "You're welcome and now you have helped save me." Will smiled at her and stared into her beautiful amber colored eyes. He began to lean in to kiss her as she did too. Elizabeth stared into eyes and then kissed him, bringing her hand up too his cheek then sliding it back to the nap of his hair. Will ended the kiss and leaned his forehead on hers, and then he caressed her cheek in his hand. "I have wanted to do that for so long, Elizabeth." Elizabeth kept her eyes shut and then hugged him. "So have I." Will held her for the seemed forever until he felt her to begin to drift off. He got up slowly and laid her down into the bed and covered her up. "Good night, Elizabeth." He whispered and kissed her forehead.

(The Black Pearl, Midnight, Captain's Cabin)

Tesomy opened the doors and walked in to see Barbossa talking to his pet monkey and feeding him bits of an apple. Barbossa looked to Tesomy walking towards him and then bow before he spoke. "Captain, you called for me." Barbossa nodded and looked back to the monkey. "We will be heading to Tortuga, that's where Jack will be looking for a crew." Tesomy looked at Barbossa confused. "Captain, do you think that's it's a good idea to make port there? The pirates in Tortuga might…" Barbossa cut him off before he could speak. "We are not making port; we will not be going into Tortuga, just enough to watch Jack leave, because he and I need to have a chat along and with the girl." Barbossa said his slowly as if he they were poison on his tongue. "I see we will be in Tortuga within the week. If we happen to capture them, you want to girl alive?" Barbossa took his time to this and the stood up. His monkey stayed on his shoulder, as he walked around the table and face to face with Tesomy. "The girl must and will be alive when she is brought to me, same goes for Jack. If I see one scratch on her that you or the crew leaves on her, you all will regret it…you will all end up like Bootstrap Bill." Tesomy stared at Barbossa and nodded. "Yes, captain."


	6. First Taste

Ch.6 First Taste

(2nd day, H.M.S Interceptor, Noon)

Elizabeth was lying in the crow's nest, feeling the sun tan her skin. She could hear the waves of the ocean crash into the side of the boat and the wind whistling past her ear. She had never been so calm in her life and she loved every minute of it. "Elizabeth, are you enjoying it up there?" She heard a rough voice yell this so she sat up and looked down to see Jack smirking at her, holding a bottle in his hand. "Yes I am. What is that you are holding?" She asked as she climbs out of the crow's nest then down the rigging and then walked to him. "This is a pirate's best friend, love. It is called rum; I found it hidden in the captain's cabin." Jack winked at her then took a swig of the rum. He smacked his lips and smiled at her. "Best drink ever invented in this damn world." Elizabeth smiled and laughed abet at him and then held her hand handout. "Can I try it?" Jack grinned at her and gave her the bottle. "Since you wish to become a pirate, we better begin. Take your first taste of freedom love!" Elizabeth held the bottle to her nose and smelled it. The smell made her nose fell all tingly, but she ignored it and took a sip from the bottle.

Jack and Elizabeth sat on the stairs of the ship talking the whole day. Jack told Elizabeth about ships, different kinds of pirates, his adventures, and about his ship `_The Black Pearl_`. Elizabeth smiled in amazement as she listened to everything he told her. Jack asked about what life was like as a Governors daughter and why she really wanted to escape from her prefect life. She basically told him what she did every day and how she had this feeling that she belonged out here on a ship. Jack seemed to listen to her, which surprised Elizabeth. She thought since he was a pirate, he would not be such a gentlemen. "Jack, you're different." She said these words at random that it caught Jack off guard. "Oh? How am I different?" Elizabeth could feel the rum hitting her, as she set her head on Jacks shoulder and closed her eyes. "You…just are." Jack looked at her as she started to drift. He took the bottle from Elizabeth's hand and drank the rest as he watched the sun set on the horizon.

Will was at the helm watching them the whole time. He could feel jealousy and anger consume him slowly. He did not like what he was seeing from Elizabeth and he knew that he would have to do something. He could not let her become a pirate, this would not happen and he would not let it happen. Will knew he was going to have to start keeping a watch on Jack, because he would not let Jack bed her. He would not let that happen, no matter what.

Will saw Elizabeth` s head on his shoulder, this caused him to lose it. He grabbed the rope and put it on the wheel and walked down the steps carefully not to wake Jack. Then pulled Elizabeth up and dragged her down to the first mate cabin. Jack woke up and tried to stop Will, but Gibbs ran down and stopped him. "Will what you are doing!" she said pulling her arm away and rubbing her eyes. "Elizabeth, I do not you to do anything with Jack Sparrow, he`s a bloody pirate!" Elizabeth looked shocked at Will`s words. "I do not plan to do anything with Jack! So what if he is a pirate, he hasn't harmed me or you!" She looked at him and walked out of the room, but he caught her arm pushing her against the wall. "Let go of me, Will!" He looked at her in anger. "If you do something with that pirate and become one, how would your father feel?" She looked at him with tears and pushed him off as she stormed out of the cabin, trying to hold back her tears.

(2nd day, morning)

Jack walked out of the captain's cabin yawning, looking around, and saw Elizabeth standing at the rail. She was staring off into the ocean and seemed to have something bothering her. Jack thought for a moment, before he had approached her.

_(I wonder what has her so upset. Probably that whelps messing with her head. He seems to really have a liking for her.)_

He walked up the steps, to find Will at the wheel. "Hello William." Jack said looking at Will with a straight face. "How you know my name, I never told you it." Will backed away to let Jack take command. "Elizabeth told me, and that she found you a drift when you were about 11, correct?" Will was surprise to hear that Elizabeth talked about him. "Yes, that is correct." Jack looked at him. "Well, I knew your father Will, good man, true pirate I swear you look exactly like him, even though he was killed, such a shame." Will took out his sword and put to Jacks throat. "My father was honest sailor for the Royal Navy, not a seadog like you!" Jack smiled, then pushed the sword off him spun the wheel to the right, making the low sail knock Will over the ship and into the sea. Elizabeth removed her hands from her face, to see what the noise was about, and then she saw will fall into the sea. Elizabeth screamed out and ran up the steps to the rail were Jack was looking down at him.

"Will!" She went to grab rope, but Jack stopped her and then returned to see that Will was not coming back up. The water where he fell was bubbling and stirring into a small whirlpool and then the water became still. "What just happen, Jack?" She turned to look at him with a confused face. Jack had seen this before that had happen to another pirate. This was the work of a close friend of his. He looked to Elizabeth and spoke, without looking at her. "I really don't know, love." Elizabeth walked away from the rail to the wheel and stood there for a moment. Jack came up behind her and put his hand on her shoulder. She could smell his scent of rum and salt from the sea, and then turned around to his tan face. She was worried about Will, but something about Jack made her forget about him. "How long will it be before we get to Tortuga?" Jack smiled. "Late noon, why?" She rubbed the wheel, feeling the soft wood. "I want some more rum and am hungry for something besides bread." Jack got closer, putting his hand up to her cheek and brushing it gently. "We will get there in good time, love. Don't worry." He said in a whisper as Elizabeth lips were a few centimeters from his. "I'm going to go look for some more…" She turned around and walked down the stairs.


	7. Futrue and Present

**Ch.7 Future and Present**

Will tried to swim up towards the water, but it was not working. Something was pulling him down towards the sandy bottom of the sea. _(What is happening?) _Will think to him as he tried to fight the force pulling him, he could his lungs ready to explode. Finally he was out of air and let the water win the battle as he was pulled down to the sandy bottom.

Will felt a breeze blow over his body and he was able to breathe again. He opened his eyes slowly and began to cough a bit as he sat up to see he was on a table. There was chains attached to his wrist and ankles, and he tried to fight them off but his body was exhausted. He looked around at the small little hut he was in. Things such as bones, jewels, beads, jars contain body parts and dead skins hung down from the roof. Candles were burning everywhere and the air was humid. He began to wonder what was going on, and what just happen. Will lie back down and closed his eyes hoping when he would open them that he would awake in Port Royal. He felt something moving up his leg and then to his neck, he opened his eyes quickly, but before he could speak a strong hand pushed him back down.

"Clam down, William Turner." Will eyes followed the arm up to see women. "I am Tia Dalma, and that's all you need to know." She had on a ragged old dress, but you could tell at a point in time it was beautiful. Her hair was all in dreadlocks with some feathers here and there, necklaces of different lengths hung around her neck, but only one caught his eye. It was a long sliver chained necklace, at the end was curious pendant that had two crab arms come together with a mysterious face in the middle that was visible but dulled with age.

Tia Dalma looked at Will, knowing that he was looking at the necklace. She turned to him as she set a bowel on the table. She then put her index finger in the bowel and began mixing the substance. She smiled at Will, then used her free hand and grabbed Wills head and pried his eye open then took her other hand and placed her finger Wills open eye. Will tried to get out of the grip and fight her off, but his chains held him down. "What are you doing? It burns! STOP!" She finally let him go and sat down on a stool. Will became drowsy as he looked at Tia Dalma. His vision then became blurred and he started to drift off. Tia Dalma smiled at him, grabbed his hand and closed his eyes.

Will started to voices in his head and tried to make them out. They sounded of about twenty men shouting and yelling at each other. He finally was able to open his eyes and when he did open his eyes he saw that he was standing on a huge ship. Men were running everywhere with cannon balls, pistols, swords, and rope. The waves crashed over the rail and rain was hitting everyone and another ship was right next to them. The pirates from the other ship were swinging over on ropes and trying to attack. He tried to yell out and started to realize that he was invisible to everyone. Then he saw him, he saw himself looking about ten years older, standing at the wheel, shouting orders at the men. He had gotten a few inches taller, his hair was covered by a blue gray faded bandana, and he also wore a tattered blue long coat. What caught his attention the most was a big scar that ran under his right eye down to his chin.

As Will was about to walk towards his older self, Tia Dalma had appeared in front of him. "This is your future William turner. You must make to this point rather you like it or not. There is a person, I know you truly care for is in trouble. William Turner helps her find the right path even if it is not what you want for her. It may lead to hate and jalousie but you must do it, because your _Destiny_ depends on it. Do not tell anyone about this or the person you deeply care for will lose her life." She looked at him and pushed him backwards towards the rail of the ship and he fell over once again.

_(Port Royal, Late night, the Governors Libaray)_

"I do not understand why she would have left!" Governor Swan said grabbing his glass of brandy and sipping it. "She has a good home, ready to marry a high rank man and...Why would she run off with that _Pirate_?" He sat down in his chair and put his head in his hands. "I do not know why she would run off with a pirate, but maybe she didn't. Maybe Jack Sparrow could have kidnapped her or seduced her." Norrington looked at Governor Swan waiting for his reply. "If your right, we must find her before the East India Trading Company finds out about this. If they do James, we will be rid of our positions and my daughter will be marked as a pirate like you know who." James nodded his head because he knew who Governor Swann was talking about. "I will get a ship and my men to set out to find her." Governor Swann stood up and walked toward James. "You find Sparrow with her, arrest him and bring him back here so he can be punished for this!" Guvnor Swann finished his brandy and walked off. James smiled at this comment. "Will do sir." James whispered to himself, just before he went to follow Governor Swann the doors swung open. "Sir! Sir! William Turner is missing! I heard that some people say they saw him leave with a women on horseback late last night." James looked to Governor Swann who stood silent, with a confused look on his face. He turned around and walked back over to his desk and poured another glass of brandy.


	8. The Faithful Bride

**Ch.8 the Faithful Bride**

_(Evening, sunset, Tortuga Harbor.)_

"Would you hurry up, love? It`s just Tortuga not some fancy dress party." Jack and Gibbs stood at the bottom of the plank waiting for Elizabeth. Jack had his arms crossed and was about ready to walk back up the plank, when she came walking down. "Sorry Jack, I had to fix my dress." Gibbs shook his head and whispered to Jack. "If she wasn`t Kats daughter, I would not have allowed a women to be on this damn ship." Jack looked at him and then walked on. "Let's head into town, I got to find an old friend who can help find us a crew." They began walking into town and Elizabeth was speechless at what she saw. The town was dirty and smelled bad, full of pirates, drunken navy soldiers, yelling women, men shouting and fighting each other, women fighting over men, and more. Elizabeth couldn`t tell if she was scared or amazed. Then a pirate fell behind and she jumped and went close to Jack and grabbed his arm. Jack looked down at her and smiled. "Don`t be scared." The walked further in town when they finally gave to a tavern. She looked at the name 'The Faithful Bride Inn'.

"Jack Sparrow, you scum dog!" She heard a high pitch voice yell behind them. Elizabeth let go of his arm and the turned around. "Giseselle!" He said looking at a skinny blonde woman wearing a yellow dress. "You look lovely tonight, how long has it been two, three months?" She walked closer ignoring Elizabeth. "Four months you worthless dog!" She slapped him so hard his head did a 90 degree angle and he was now standing in front of Elizabeth. Gibbs and Elizabeth helped Jack stand up straight. "I deserved that." He said looking at Elizabeth. "What was that abo..." Elizabeth had been cut off by another high pitch voice. "Jack Sparrow, you worthless pirate." He did not turn for the red head coming towards him. "Oh bugger its Janette. Let's go, now!" He grabbed Elizabeth`s hand and ran in to The Faithful Bride Inn.

Jack led them through crowd of laughing women, drunken men and bad smelling people. Finally they were out of the crowd and Elizabeth could breathe. Jack pulled her arm again and brought her to a table in the corner, away from the crowd. It was lite by three big dripping wax candles and was tucked away from the madness. Jack let go of her hand and they all sat down. "I`ll be right back with some drinks and my friend if I can find him." He bowed and grabbed her hand, looked around, and kissed it lightly. She turned red at this and smiled; he turned around and walked towards the back door.

Elizabeth and Gibbs sat there for a while watching everyone and she decided to get up. "I'll be right back." Gibbs looked at her. "Be careful." Elizabeth nodded and went up to the bar. She was about to ask the bar maid for a drink when she felt someone come up behind her. "Miss, would you like to dance?" She turned around to see a man; he was about as tall as Jack, but was much younger than him, he wore only brown linen pants and a white loose shirt. "I would love to; I'm Elizabeth by the way." She stood up and grabbed the man's hand, he took it gently and they walked off to the floor. "I`m Nicholas, but call me Nick. Pleased to meet you, let's dance." He put his left hand down on her lower back and his right hand grabbed her hand. Nick led them off into the crowd of other dancing people.

The song had a strong fast beat to it and Elizabeth liked it. Nick twirled her here and there they circled, jumped and danced in between others and bummed into five different people. They did not care because they were having so much fun. "So, tell me Nick why are you dancing with me?" He looked at her as they circled around. "You looked bored sitting by yourself, what are you doing here by yourself anyways?" She looked at him with. "I`m actually here with someone, and were here to get a…" She was caught by a tap on her shoulder. Nick looked at the person behind her and let go of Elizabeth.

"Having fun?" She turned around to see Jack smiling at her, flashing his sly smile. "Yes, sorry Jack you were taking a while and this man wanted to dance so I agreed." Nick came up behind Elizabeth. "Sorry Sparrow, I did not mean to dance with your women." She turned to Nick ready to protest but Jack cut her off. "It's alright Tricky Nicky. How you been?" Jack put his hand out hand; Nick grabbed it and shook it proudly.

Jack led Nick and Elizabeth to the table where Gibbs was sleeping. Nick sat next to Gibbs, trying to wake him up while the rest of me scooted in. Jack handed everyone cups of rum and they all cheered, even Elizabeth did.

They sat at that table for at least 2 hours drinking, laughing, and joking about anything they could. Elizabeth could not believe that she was drinking rum and laughing with pirates in Tortuga. This was so not like her at all, but she did not care. "..And then Nick came popping up out of a powder barrel and shot Blackheart James in the arm and that's how he got his name!" Jack said with a huge grin, and one arm around Elizabeth. "Yep, that`s how I got Tricky Nicky, wow." Nick laid his head back and fell out of his chair and on to the ground. They all looked at him and busted out with laughter. Nick got up and pulled his chair up laughing and cursing to himself.

Jack got up and went over to the band that was playing 'You Ho You Ho a Pirates Life for Me.' He whispered something in the guitarists ear. The man gave a sly smile to Jack and nodded. He looked to the other players, and spoke to them in a whisper. Jack walked back and took off his hat and jacket and put out his arm out to Elizabeth. "Elizabeth, let me show you how I dance with a women." Jack looked at Nick and Gibbs winking at them. They both looked at each other smiling and whispering to each other. Elizabeth knew this was going to lead somewhere surprising and grabbed Jacks hand with a smile. He led her to the middle of the floor, positioning her just as Nick did, but closer to him so there bodies touched.

Elizabeth heart beat fast as she felt him close to her. She heard the guitar begin play slowly and Jack started to lead. "Follow my led, Lizzie this is going to get hard for you." He whispered. Elizabeth looked at him as he had called her 'Lizzie'. As the guitar speed up, so did they. Elizabeth looked at the people around them, they had all backed away and formed a circle and began to clap with the beat of the drum. Jack had got closer to her as they danced with the beat. He stopped as the drum did, and put his legs between hers and leaned into her so her head fell back to where her hair touched the floor. Jack slowly pulled her up and Elizabeth pulled her head back up and smiled seductively as the drum beat got faster and they stayed in that spot spinning with the beat faster and faster. Elizabeth felt no control over her body, her mind was lost, and she never took her eyes off of Jack. They finally came to a stop, as he dipped her down once more. His hand felt up between her breast and up to her neck and lightly pulled her hair. Then they kissed each other very deeply. The music stopped and all the men whistled, clapped, and wolf howled some of the women walked off feeling jalousie of the girl who was kissing Jack.

They finally broke off there long kiss and Elizabeth just looked at Jack. "Jack-Jack what just happened I never have danced or felt like that before." Jack let go of her hands and stood up straight. "That love, is called Prohibido Paramour which means Forbidden Lover in Spanish. When you dance to the song it makes you fall in love with the person your dancing with and controls you. The dance ends when you finally kiss your lover. It`s been forbidden to play in Spain, because of its power over people, but I'll tell you that later." Elizabeth smiled at Jack, feeling her emotions mixed up. She looked at the crowd of people; feeling embarrassed and then someone caught her eye. She saw a boyish figure talking to the bar men who was pointing to her. The person turned around to see her and she quickly turned around and rushed to the table. "Will is alive and is here."

"Elizabeth!" Will ran to her, pushing all the drunks out of the way and finally hugged her tightly. Elizabeth returned the hug, happy to see he was alive and they broke apart. Will sniffed her scent of rum and stared at Elizabeth with an upset look. Elizabeth ignored his look and turned around and gave Jack a hard look telling him to say nothing about her or him. He understood and sat down and drank some rum with the guys. Elizabeth sat down across from Jack next to Nick, who was looking at her. "...well let`s get the crew rounded." Jack nodded to Nick. "Sounds good ...ok let's go." Jack chugged his rum and pulled Gibbs up and they walked off. Elizabeth followed after Jack with Will and Nick following like lost dogs.


	9. Silent Mermaid

**Ch.9 Silent Mermaid**

_(Night, Tortuga Streets)_

_(Elizabeth, Will, Gibbs, and Nick follow Jack through Tortugas loud streets.)_

Elizabeth was having a hard to time trying to follow Jack, because she was trying not to step on people who have passed out drunk on the streets or fighting each other. She tried to look at the buildings to read what the posts said, and then it hit her mind. "Jack!" She ran right for him bumping and running into people. She finally reached him and he turned around just in time to catch her before she hit his back. "Lizzie?" He said as he caught her. "I need to go to a tavern where the receive mail, if there is one." Jack looked at Gibbs and nodded. "Will you find between six and ten more people for our crew, so Elizabeth and I can get something." Gibbs nodded and led Nick and Will deeper into town, but before Will could protest, he watched Jack and Elizabeth disappear into the crowd of people. Nick put his arm around Will and started to talk about how he got his name Tricky Nicky.

_(Outside of Tortuga, Jack and Elizabeth walk on the beach towards the harbor.)_

Jack looked at Elizabeth as she thought to herself. She looked to be in deep thought about something. "I need to ask you something." Elizabeth stopped, looking up at Jack as he circled in front of her. "Jack?" She said trying to read his expression. "Do you love Turner?"

Elizabeth stared at Jack for a moment feeling a little shocked at his question. She partly knew this answer, because she was unsure of her love for Will. "...I do not love Will; he is more of a loyal friend to me. We are very close because, we have grown up together." She had to lie, because she was unable to tell him that she was unsure of her love for him. It grew quiet between them for a while. Elizabeth stood closer to Jack so both of their feet were being hit by the waves. Jack looked at Elizabeth and put his arm around her and smiled. "Let`s go, before William begins to wonder." Elizabeth shook her head and followed him down the beach.

_(Silent Mermaid)_

They arrived at the dark tavern that was very close to the water. It was eroded, and next to the door was a wooden craved mermaid whose eyes and mouth were covered. The wooden craving had been there for what seemed like years, since the coloring had faded. Her hand held a sign that read 'the Silent Mermaid'. Jack pushed open the door with Elizabeth followed behind him clutching his arm. "You can ask her, if she has gotten any letters from Port Royal. I`ll be getting some rum love." Elizabeth let go of his arm and walked towards a table were a women was cleaning it off. "Excuse me." Elizabeth said as she looked up at her. "Yes?" She was the same height as Elizabeth and seemed to be have been much older her as well. She had long dusty blonde curly hair and she wore a long skirt, with a white long sleeve shirt. "Have you received any letters from Port Royal?" She looked at her and put everything on the table and looked over Elizabeth. "Yes, I just got one a few moments ago from Port Royal. Wait are you Katie's daughter?" Jack heard her say this name and ran over to Elizabeth.

"No, she is not Kitty- uh I mean Katie's daughter." Jack looked at the women and shook his head no. Elizabeth turned around and Jack stopped just in time. "Sorry, you look like somebody I knew, sorry I will grab your letter. Jack would you help me, please?" Jack nodded and they walked towards the back of the bar, leaving Elizabeth in silence wondering what was going on.

_(...are you Katie's daughter? What is she talking about? Then Jack stopping her like that. Is he hiding something from me? Hm...Maybe this has something to do with my mother's necklace, because her name was Katie and my mother use to talk about Captain Kitty…)_

_(Storage room of Silent Mermaid)_

"Jack, tell me is that Katie's daughter?" She looked at Jack waiting for his reply. "Yes, she is Kitty`s daughter. I have not told her about her mother yet." She paced in front of Jack. "I thought she was safe in Port Royal with her father! What is she doing with you! Of all people, you Jack Sparrow!" Jack felt upset at these words. "If you please Captain Jack Sparrow. Second I saved her from drowning and saw she was wearing the necklace. Third she hated her life, so she ran away from home, broke me out of jail, we stole a navy ship and now were here looking for a crew." She sat down at Jacks words feeling horrible. "She has her mother's necklace? The Pirate King necklace? So she is our new Pirate King and she has no idea what she is caring! I must tell her!" Jack dashed for the door, before she got to it. "Mary! You cannot tell her just yet. I have a plan that will work." Jack said grab his compass, opened it and showed a piece of cloth bearing the East India Trading Company logo. Mary took it and sighed as she sat down on a barrel.

_(Silent Mermaid, bar)_

Elizabeth held a mug of rum, chugging it down and banged it on the bar. "Um...barman! Can I have some more rum?" Elizabeth looked at him, feeling a little dizzy. "Miss you have had three cups of rum. You should not have anymore." Elizabeth stood up, climbed on the stool and looked at him. "I am a lady who ran away from home, leaving a perfect life, (hiccup) a marriage and a caring father. Why I left that all behind was because I wanted freedom! (Hiccup) Freedom of being a pirate, (hiccup) feeling the spray of the ocean in my face, finding treasure, having a life of adventure, and doing (hiccup) whatever I want and whenever I want! I want more rum!" (Hiccup) She stood on the top of the bar, holding up her empty mug looking at about twenty men and women clapping, yelling and whistling for her. Soon everyone started to chant Pirate! Pirate!

Jack came out of the storage room, after hearing some women`s speech to see that it was Elizabeth, who was standing on the bar, holding up a mug. _(Her mother did the same thing she did, leaving everything just for freedom and the love of the sea.) _He thought top himself as he walked towards Elizabeth and right when he got to the bar she looked at him and started to yell with excitement. "I`m a Pirate! I wanted to tell you..." She walked towards him and slipped off the bar, and right before she fell to the ground, Jack caught her and held her in his arms.

_(Tortuga Harbor)_

Jack walked out of the Silent Mermaid with Elizabeth over his shoulder. He walked down towards the harbor and right before he reached it he started to feel Elizabeth move. "Jack...put me down...I'm going to lose...my stomach." He sits her on her feet and she ran behind one of the harbors large wooden poles and hurled up all she drank that night. Jack stood waiting and decided to walk over towards her and rubbed her back. "Is it all out yet?" She shook her head ready to fall over. "I will never drink that much rum again." She looked at him with a pale face and leaned into him. Jack picked her up in his arms. "That`s it, you not drinking more than a mug or two." He walked on down the harbor, towards the H.M.S Interceptor carrying Elizabeth in his arms.


	10. Letter of Tears

**Ch.10 Letter of Tears**

_(Midnight, H.M.S Interceptor)_

Jack walked on the gangplank slowly and finally makes it up onto the ship. He held Elizabeth closely as he tried to sneak into the cabin. Then he heard footsteps approaching knowing it might be Will he kicked the doors open and walks inside. He went in and set her on the bed carefully, then ran to shut the doors and locked them. He went back over to check on Elizabeth to see she was sound asleep. Jack looked at her feeling an odd feeling in the very pit of his stomach. Every time he looked at her almond honey eyes, touched her soft tan English skin, her hair that always fell so perfectly and that smile that made him want more. Something about her, he could just not figure out what it was. Elizabeth moved in her sleep to turn the other way, facing the wall of the ship and away from Jack. Jack smiled and pulled out the letter she wanted and put it on the nightstand, then walked out of the cabin.

_(Midnight, Main Deck.)_

Jack stood at the wheel, staring out to the sea thinking deeply when he suddenly heard footsteps approach. "Jack! Where`s Elizabeth?" Will ran up the stairs looking at Jack with a stern expression. "She is sleeping in the cabin dear William." Jack did not look at Will; he just stared out to sea. "Oh, is she ok?" Jack nodded and looked down at his compass. "Yes Will, she`s is perfectly fine. I did not harm her or anything." Jack smiled at these words and left the wheel to Will and walked down the stairs. Will followed him leaving the wheel to Gibbs. "Jack I need to talk to you about Elizabeth." Jack stopped and turned to Will. "Jack I do not want Elizabeth to fall in love with some rum drinking, filthy scum, smelling pirate as you! She is a proper lady, and should not even be with a pirate! When this trip is over, you better have not have bed her or I will kill you, no joke Jack, I will." Will stormed off leaving Jack in silence.

_(Captain's Cabin)_

Elizabeth`s ear was pressed to the door as she heard these words from Will. She slowly walked to the bed and sat down, feeling speechless. Her head was pounding with a horrible headache, and her stomach was bruised. She tried to go back to sleep, but it did not help. Feeling the ship rock back and forth was making her feel sick again, till she looks towards the nightstand and saw a letter. She grabbed it and sat up it was addressed '_Elizabeth Swan'_ on the front of the letter. She turned it over and opened it reading to herself out loud.

_Tuesday, 8th May, 1691_

_Dear Miss Elizabeth,_

_Here in Port Royal things have gotten worse sense you left. Your father has been worried sick for you, thinking you have been kidnapped by Captain Jack Sparrow. I feel bad for him; even though I barely see him anymore, ever sense the East India Trading Company came into Port Royal. They have taken over everything Miss Elizabeth and have been making your father sign papers day and night. _

_I am worried for you, because if the East India Trading Company finds out you are missing and are with a pirate, they will mark you as a pirate. Or even worse if they find you, they will kill you. So be careful out there, please. Also they may take away your fathers authority as Governor away, if they find out your missing. I heard James and your father talk about it this morning when they found out you are missing. Also I wanted to tell you that James has set out to found you with a ship full of Navy sailors._

_I have some more bad news Miss Elizabeth; I have been arrested for piracy. The East India Trading company found out my parents was pirates. They consider me in association with them and pirates. This will be my last letter and my date to hang is Friday, 11__th__of May. I am in prison now and Julie visits me everyday keeping me company, wiping my tears, and sneaking in food. _

_We miss you so much Miss Elizabeth, you were like the big sister I never had. I love you Miss Elizabeth. This is Julie and I Final Goodbye to you._

_Sincerely, Natilee Sharp_

_P.S Do not reply, because the EITC is sending Julie to Singapore tomorrow, I do not know why._

Elizabeth closed the letter slowly and put it on the nightstand. She put her fingers to her temples and rubbed them in a circular motion to rid her headache. She tried to not cry, because she wanted her headache gone but the tears just came pouring out of her eyes. She could barely breathe, because she was crying so much. She attempted to wipe them away, but they came back. She curled up in the covers, trying to make the tears stop but it was not working. She did not know what to do at this point. There was pretty much nothing she could do, even if she returned things would still be a mess and she still would be branded a pirate.

There was a knock at the door and Elizabeth wiped her tears away, attempting to hold them back. She got up and kept her head down. "Who is it?" She said trying to sound normal. "It`s Jack, can I come in, its half past two and am tired." She opened the door and turned around quickly and walked towards the bed and sat down. Jack walked in and closed the door behind him. He went towards the bed noticing that Elizabeth was hiding her face. He sat down next to her, putting his hand on her back. "Lizzie what is wrong?" He said in an alarmed voice as he could feel her sniffling. She looked at him and began to cry. She grabbed the letter and gave it to him. He read it to himself and his face went into a worried expression. Jack sighed and folded the letter and put it on the nightstand. He sighed heavily as he looked to Elizabeth; he put his arm around her and pulled her close. "I'm…sorry." Elizabeth gave in to his hug and began to cry heavily as he held her.

Time seemed to go on forever as Jack held Elizabeth to she began to calm down. He spoke softly as Elizabeth seemed to have worn herself out from crying. "It`s always better to just let it out then keep it all held in." Elizabeth finally let go of Jack and she kissed his cheek. "Thank you." Jack smiled at her and brushed her cheek softly, wiping any remains of tears away. "I am ready to go to sleep what about you?" Jack got up and walked over to the table. He started to take off his hat, boots, and jacket. When he reached for his shirt Elizabeth glanced over and watched him take off his shirt. Her mood shifted from sad to this unknown feeling, she felt when Jack kissed her. Jack could see out the corner of his eye that she was staring and smiled to himself.

He walked over to her and got into the bed, she scooted over and he lay down. She looked at his bare chest noticing all the scratched, bruises and tattoos that covered his whole body. "You really are a pirate, Jack." Jack closed his eyes. "Yes, I am love." Elizabeth smiled as she lay down; Jack put his arm down before she could lie down. She looked at him, and laid down upon on it and scooted closer to him as he pulled her over. Elizabeth did not know how to react, because she had never lain in a bed with another man. It was different, but she liked how the feeling was and how she felt as she laid with him. She just had to keep one thing in mind; she could not do anything with Jack. She had not lost 'it' yet and she wanted to keep it till marriage, plus she knew if Will found out he would not be too happy about it.

None of this matter as she could feel Jacks warm breath on hair. She was crying moments ago and now she was completely content thanks to a pirate. She would not think in all the years she had been alive that she would be lying in bed with a pirate on a stolen navy ship. She remembered just last week that she was drinking tea with her friends, talking about new trends, who they wished to marry and making a trip to London. She sighed as she thought about this and a tear dripped down onto Jacks warm chest. Jack began to rub her shoulder with his free hand she smiled. She was still deep in thought she finally closed her eyes and drifted off into a deep sleep.


	11. The Crew

**Ch.11 the Crew**

_(Morning, Captain's Cabin)_

Elizabeth opens her eyes and turned over to feel that the silk sheets were empty and Jack was gone. She sat up and looked around the cabin to see his clothes were gone and there was a pile of folded clothes on the table. She could hear faint voices from outside and could hear Jacks voice shouting orders. She smiled to herself as she finally got up go over to the table to see a handwritten note on top of the clothes.

_Lizzie,_

_I got you some clothes when we were in Tortuga, I hope they fit well. Come outside to meet the crew and I get something to eat. When you come outside, be careful because William is being rather difficult._

_Will is going to ask you a thousand questions about last night. I hope you can lie good, love._

_Jack_

Elizabeth smiled at the note, then looked at the clothes she was brought. There was brown linen pants, a soft silk blouse, a maroon vest then a tan leather belt that was made to go over her shoulder to what she assumed was made for a sword if she ever got one. She looked around the cabin to find a brush and thankfully she found a comb and attempted to brush her hair. She was able to get most the knots out, but ended up cutting some of the bigger knots out. She found some water, wet her hair and washed some of her body then put on her new clothes. She looked at herself in the mirror and hardly recognized who she was. "Look at you, a pirate." She did not know if she should smile or not, then she saw a traction hat that jack left her and put it on her head and open the doors.

_(Morning, Deck, H.M.S Interceptor)_

Elizabeth shut the door behind her and peered around for any sign of Will. She did not see him, what she basically saw was how a ship is run. There were men up in the rigging and running up from the deck and down to it, then hoisting out the sails and basically working. She started walking up the stairs to the wheel and not paying attention to anything, except what was going on. Then before she could stop herself she had turned around to late and rammed right into Jack. She fell backwards and hit the deck. "Lizzie!" Jack bent down, put his hand out and help get her up. She grabbed it as her face turned red. "Yeah, am okay. I just wasn't looking were I was going." She stood up, with Jacks help, and brushed herself off. "Well, Lizzie would you like to meet the crew?" She nodded at him and he took hand and led her down the stairs, to the main deck. "All you worthless dogs get to the main deck now!" Jack yelled out while looking around at them all. About fifteen Men came running to the deck from all places of the ship. They stood in a crowd as they faced Elizabeth and Jack.

Jack looked at the men as he walked down. "At least try to make a line…" The men attempted to get in a line. He ended at the left side of the ship were a tall older man stood. Elizabeth followed behind and ignores the crew's stares. "What's your name sailor?" Jack said looking at him from head to toe. The name is Edward Seamy or Eddie, Captain." Jack moved on passing Nick, Will, and Gibbs and came to another older man with a parrot on his shoulder. "You sir, what is your name?" The man looked at Gibbs and Gibbs came over to them. "Answer m..." Gibbs cut in before Jack could finish his sentence. "It`s Cotton. He`s a mute sir, poor lad had his tongue cut out. He uses his parrot to talk for him." Gibbs walked back to his place in line, leaving Jack to stare at the parrot. Jack continued on to the next man who was a dwarf. "Uh what be your name?" The man looked up and stared at Jack. "It`s Marty captain, and nothing else, so don't make any nicknames for me! The last guy that did, I cut out his tongue and feed it to the sharks!" Marty looked back down and cursed to himself. Jack walked on and whispered to Elizabeth. "_For someone so small, he sure does have a lot of anger." _Elizabeth laughed to herself and stopped when they came to the next person. Jack looked carefully at this person with a hat covering there face. He removed it to show that it was a woman with long black hair and brown tan skin. "Anna-Maria." She looked at him hard and slapped him. "You stole my boat!" Jacks head almost went all the way around once again and his cheek was as red as a cherry.

Elizabeth could hear Will and some of the other men laughing at him. Jack rubbed his cheek and stood up straight. "Anna-Maria, can we talk about this later?" She grabbed back her hat and pushed past him going up to the rigging. Jack shook his head and walked to the next a few more, who were younger boys. Elizabeth could not believe these boys were on a ship, they were so adorable but she could sense they no longer had parents. They wore ragged clothes, faces were dirty, there skin was tanned form the sun, chapped lips and had brown hair that went past their ears. "What are your names, boys?" They looked at her and smiled at each other. "Am Jean Kidd and this is my younger brother Hennery Kidd." Elizabeth shook their hands with a smile Nice to meet you. I am Elizabeth Swan, call me Lizzie for short. How old are you?" Jean spoke again. "I`m seventeen and my bother Hennery is thirteen." She looked over the boys and then started at the youngest boy, Hennery. Jean noticed the women called Elizabeth had an interest in his bother. "Miss, he does not speak…" Elizabeth looked to Jean and her smile faded quickly. "What do you mean?" The whole crew looked down the line to the two innocent boys, as they watched Elizabeth. "About a year ago, our parents were murdered by the EITC for piracy. We witness there death as a punishment, but were able to escape and make it to Tortuga. Ever since there death Hennery has not spoken, nothing can make him talk. I have tried so many times, it's like he had his tongue cut out but he didn`t." Jean voice lowered and Elizabeth could tell he was holding back tears but was trying to remain strong. Elizabeth looked to the little boy and took her hand to rub some dirt off his cheek. He smiled at her and then yanked his bother hand; Jean looked down to see that Hennery was pointing to his mouth. Jean shook his head. "Lunch is soon." Elizabeth looked the boys then stood up slowly, she looked at to the crew and then Jack with sadness in her eyes then walked off.

"Everyone back to work!" Jack shouted and walked up to the wheel, grabbed it and looked around for Elizabeth. His eyes finally saw her sitting up in the crow's nest. He thought about going to see her, but stopped himself. _(She needs sometime alone.)_ He stood there thinking to himself as he could not help but glance up at her every now and then.

_(Crow's Nest, Noon)_

Four hours had flew by, sense she walked away from the crew and Jack in silence. She played with the medallion in her hands, thinking of everything and wondered if this was all worth it. She started to remember the day she last saw her mother and how she told her to hide the necklace and always keep it safe. She was so confused to what it was, what was going on, how come Jack seemed to know what it was a what was she was doing. She knew she needed to talk to Jack, but did not know what to say or how to ask him. She leaned back and sighed heavily as she titled the tricorn hat down over her eyes and attempted to nap. It was hard to fall asleep because her brain felt like it was going to explode with all the things going around it. Then she realized something that she did not think about before, where were they going? She sat up and looked at Jack to see him looking at his compass and talking to Gibbs. She then looked down getting ready to crawl over to see Will climbing up.

She lay back trying to look like she had been sleeping. "Elizabeth?" She jumped at Wills voice and opened her eyes to see him looking at her. "Yes?" Will climbed into the crow`s nest and sat next to her. "I was just seeing if you were okay. I have not talked to you sense you left with Jack last night. Where did you go?" She sat up and rubbed her eyes then looked at Will. "I wanted to see if I could find out anything on my necklace." She bit her tongue at the lie she just told to someone, who was pretty much her best friend. Will looked at her and then looked away. "Elizabeth I need to ask you something." Wills face moved closer to hers as he took her hand. "What happen when Jack brought you back on the ship and took you into his Cabin?" Elizabeth was mouth less and tried to think of something to get past this question. "I tried on my new clothes, washed up and went to bed."

They stared at each other for a while, like they were trying to read each other. Will smiled and pulled her over next to him, she went with it and leaned her back against his chest. He kissed her head, put his arms around her and held her close. "I don`t want anything to happen to you." Elizabeth put her hands on his hands and turned to look at him. "Don`t worry, I can take care of myself." Will smiled at her as he entwined his fingers with her. "I hope you know what you're doing, you are the one that dragged me out here to the middle of the sea." Elizabeth turned back around and thought to herself. (_If I only knew…)_

_(Galley, Sunset.)_

Elizabeth sat in the far corner of the galley, hunched over the table, hugging her second cup of warm rum. Sipping her rum slowly and her tricorn hat tipped over eyes, so no one could see them. _(What the hell am I doing?)_

Elizabeth sipped the last of her rum and was about to stand up when the double doors opened. "Lizzie!" Jack came wobbling towards her. "I have been looking all over for you!" Elizabeth stood up so she was face to face with Jack. "I need to talk to you." Jack looked her in the eyes to see a frantic expression. "As you wish, love." Jack walked back to the double doors with Elizabeth trailing behind him.


	12. James Story

_**Hey Readers, Its TiffanySparrow(: I would really love to hear from YOU! Please leave me reveiws(good & bad) So i can get your feed back to improve or just know that you enjoy the story/plot. Since this is a 4 year old story and now being completely rewritten, i would to know what you think about it. Specially, if you have read it before i rewrote it. Thank you for all the hits and enjoy!(: **_

**Ch.12 James Story**

_(Captain's Cabin of The Dauntless, Evening)_

"If we keep on this course passing Tortuga...they should stop in Salvador and then head to Libertalia: The Pirates Utopia." The navigator said looking at the map carefully, pointing at the island of Madagascar. James turned around facing away from his navigator and looked at the sun setting on the horizon. "Captain, why would they go there? What is the point of taking Elizabeth there to..._Libertalia_?" James by passed the question. "I will have my fiancé back no matter what it takes! That pirate better not has touched her!" James turned around at his words and ponded on the desk with fist. "I really wish to get here back! Can this ship go any faster?" Captain Thomas swallowed and looked at his angered Commodore. "I will try to make it go faster." James turned back around and spoke in a whisper. "How long will it take us to reach Salvador?" The navigator looked from James, to the Captain then at the map. "By mid-morning, they are about three hours ahead of us." James started to grin. "Good! I want this ship to catch them before they reach Salvador or Libertalia." Captain Thomas bowed politely. "Commodore." He then walked quickly out of the cabin and began shouting orders to the crew.

James stood quiet, as the navigator came walking towards him. "James, I have been your friend for years and I never seen you like this. How come you do not wish to head to Libertalia?" James walked over towards a shelf, grabbed two glasses and a bottle of brandy. He walked back over towards Johnson and handed him one and poured them both a glass. They both sat down and James took a sip from his glass, and then studied the glass carefully. "Johnson, I am going to tell you a story I have never told anyone. This is reason that made me hate all pirates and I wish for you not to tell a soul. This story will make me lose my authority as Commodore." Johnson looked at James with a serious face and sipped the brandy carefully.

"I lived in Plymouth, England and was about sixteen and was ready to join the Royal Navy. I left my parents, who never cared for me a day in there life. One day, late at night as I went to the harbor to find a ship to take me as a crew member. I looked around and saw a black ship with black sails hiding behind a much bigger ship that was a navy ship. It was beautiful, but I felt like it had danger written all over it. It kind of excited me; it was calling my name in a way. I must have stared at this ship for a good hour before I shook it from my head and walked towards the navy ship that was hiding the black ship. As I went towards it I heard a man screaming, it was rather startling. It sounded like it was coming from the ship so I ran quickly trying to find the sound. When I made it up the gangplank, I saw blood on the ground. I looked up to see that a man was lying face down. I turned him over to see that his throat was slit and I looked away with disgust trying not to up chuck my last meal. I turned the man back over and stood up slowly looking around when I saw a light coming from the cabin. I walked towards it, making sure no one was around and looked through the crack of the door to see pirates gathering around a table with a women. I was shocked to see that she was there captain. She was the first women pirate I had ever seen. She was absolutely gorgeous, but looked wicked. She wore a black long coat that had gold embroider all over, a red blouse and black laced corset, a black fur hat with peacock feathers coming from it, long light brown wavy hair fell perfectly, mysterious amber eyes and piercing red lips. Her beauty took me in and I almost fell into the doors but I was hit on the head and blacked out."

James sipped his glass and sighed, looking at Johnson whose jaw hung down. James smirked at him and poured himself another glass. "Trying to take in this story or picturing the women?" James chuckled a bit. Johnson closed his jaw and shook his head lightly. "What happen, sir? Please, continue." James shifted in his chair and got comfortable, then took a sip of his brandy.

"Well, I was waked up to the spray of the sea on my face. I awoke to see my arms bound and I was sitting in a longboat next to a woman and two boys. One boy was a bit older than me and the other who sat next to him. "Kat, he woke up." The older of the two told the women and she looked at me with a smile. She was even more captivating up close, she just took my breathe away at every glance. "Awe...what a cute boy yarr." She told me and pinched my cheek. I blushed and then looked around to see we had arrived at the black ship I saw early. I saw the name of the ship engraved in white letters _The Black Pearl_ it had read. The boys grabbed the rope that bound my hands and threw it up to a crew member, he hoisted me up and I whimpered in pain as I started to feel my arms strain in agony. As I waited, I looked around the ship to see that it was covered with pirates. The two boys climbed up, took the rope and dragged me down into the cells. They untied my hands and pushed me into the cell, whispering among each other.

I was caged in that cell for at least four days, only being feed hard tack, dried peas, and watered down rum. On the fifth day of early morning the young boys came down to me with the women captain. "Well, Hector opens the cell. Today you and Jack shall be branded." She gave me a sweet smile. Jack, who was the younger boy, shoved Hector to the ground as he took the keys and unlocked my cell. Hector got up quickly and pulled out his sword. He then pushed Jack to the back of the cell past me and held the sword to his neck. The women grabbed Hector by his short brown hair and threw him to the ground. "Either you stop trying to kill each other or I will lock you in the same cell together for two weeks!" They looked away from each other and said nothing. "What`s yarr name?" The women asked me as she crossed her arms. I told her I was James Norrington. She stared at me for a while when she heard my name. It almost seemed like she knew it, but I could not tell what she was thinking. She told me. "My name is Captain Kitty or Kat for short and I welcome you, to the Black Pearl."

They took me up the stairs and told me that we were in Libertalia: The Pirates Utopia. We had got in a long boat and went ashore. As we had gotten in the longboat, I noticed that were many ships anchored around this island. The place looked like a lush island, but it was simply not. It was a trick that the pirates had used to hide it. Once you venture into the island farther you walk past this mountain and it opens to the town. It was a big town that was rebuilt from ruins that scattered the entire island. This town was hiding away in like a canyon of the island. It's a very crazy place with pirates from all over the world. They are everywhere; Dealing, trading, drinking, partying, fighting, wooing, and having a good time the pirate way. I was amazed and so speechless, until we walked into a store that said 'The Brand'. I began asking Kat, Jack, and Hector what was going on but they said nothing. Jack told me to be ready and started to become terrified. Jack and I sat down side by side, waiting for whatever it was that was coming to us. Kat whispered to two men and pointed at me and then winked at Jack. Finally the two men came over and took two pieces of leather and wrapped them around my arm and tied them to a table in front of me and then they did the same to Jack.

I tried to remove the straps and began sweating, starting to freak out. Then I saw the two men walk towards the fire and bring back a poker with a red hot _P_ on the end. I tried to move away but Kat and Hector held me down. The man looked at me with a smile and held my arm. "You will now be a real pirate, boy." He took the poker and pushed it onto my skin. I screamed so loud that Hector covered my mouth and I started crying. It hurt so much that I cannot even tell you how bad that pain felt. It hurt so much that I passed out and the next thing I knew, I woke on the shore of Port Royal, Jamaica with a scarred and bloody _P_ branded on the upper part of my wrist."

Johnson looked at James in disbelief that he leaned back slowly and chugged his brandy. He wanted to say something, but when he was going to James stood up and walked towards Johnson pulling up his right arm sleeve showing Johnson the _P. "_Wow, sir. I`m...unbelievable!" James pushed his sleeve back down and drank the last of his brandy. "I just want to know why they did this to me. Why? I have searched for answers but found nothing. All I know is that Captain Kitty had gone missing a couple years after I was left on Port Royale. Jack Sparrow was made captain of the Black Pearl along with Hector who knows goes by his last name Barbossa. I was going to go after them but decided to join the Royal Navy." James squeezed his arm that held the brand and shook his head. "I need some air…" James stood up and walked out of the cabin.


	13. Confused

**Ch.13 Confused**

_(Captain's Cabin, Night)_

Elizabeth walked into the cabin, sat down, and waited for Jack to sit across from her at the table Jack shut the doors with ease and walked around Elizabeth to the chair. "So, what did you want to talk about?" Jack gave her a sweet smile pouring them some fresh rum. "Jack...this whole trip was supposed to be about finding the means of my necklace but it feels as though this trip is going in circles." Elizabeth took her necklace and slide across the table. Jack caught it in his hand and slides her mug across the table. She grabbed it and looked away from Jack as she began to sip the rum. Jack looked at the necklace carefully and sighed. "Lizzie...We are not going in circles we… are going to Libertalia: The Pirates Utopia and your necklace are for you to find out. I was sworn to not tell you of it." She looked at him confused. "What? Swore to not tell me, by whom?" She stood up, slamming her mug on the table and walked over to Jack. He stood up and stood in front of her. "Lizzie I can`t tell you! Everything will come together soon." She stared at Jack for a long time, waiting for some answers.

They stood in silence for at least twenty minutes, looking at each other with puzzled expressions. All they could hear was the creaking of the ship, rough voices and the waves crashing the sides of the ship. The few candles that lite the dim cabin flickered and gave the cabin a muggy atmosphere. "Elizabeth…" He whispered as she avoided looking at him. "What?" Jack walked to the bed and took off his jacket. "Want to know a secret?" She did not or looks at him. She just wanted answers. "What?" She repeated herself. Jack sighed and lay back on the bed. "I have never been…in love." Elizabeth looked up at Jack and frowned. "Really?" Jack nodded his head. "I don`t know what it feels like or really means." Elizabeth took off her boots, jacket, vest, hat and belt. She then walked over to Jack and sat down next to him, then laid down next to him, perching herself on one arm to look at him.

Jack turned his head to look at her and smiled and she leaned in to kiss, but before their lips could touch she pulled back at the thought of Will. Jack looked at her. "You tease." He got up and pushed her over, so he was on top of over and began to kiss her neck and bit t softly. Elizabeth moaned a bit and began to crave for something more and pushed her over with great force. "Atta girl." He grinned at her as she sat on top of him and she pinned his arms. Elizabeth stared at him and shook her head and got off of him.

Jack sat up clueless as he looked at Elizabeth, trying to figure out why she got up. He walked over and put his arms on hers and hugged her tightly. She did not resist, but turned around and hugged him back. "Jack, I'm not ready…" He looked down at her as she glanced up at him; he knew exactly what she was talking about. "It's alright love; I will not make you do anything you do not wish to do yet. You're in charge of that, even though I think it would be a thrill for you to…lose it to a pirate." He grinned at her. Elizabeth shook her head and walked over to the bed. She crawled in it, patting her hand down on the bed to summon Jack over. He sat down next to her and looked deep into her eyes as if he was searching for something. "What?" She looked away and laid down scooting away from Jack. "What's really going on with you?" He still sat up trying to figure out what was going on with her. Elizabeth sighed and turns to look at Jack. "What am I doing?" Jack stared at her, feeling confused and lost. "Exactly, Jack I sprung you out of jail because I hoped you would help me get a better life then what I was living. Who was I kidding? A girl that grew up as a lady, now look at me. The only reason I'm truly hanging on is because I know you that you know what this necklace is. I wish you would tell me, instead of messing with my mind about I have to figure it out. What are you hiding from me, Jack? Seriously!"

Her voice rose after every sentence, till she was yelling in his face. Tears began to swell in her eyes as she began to bit the inside of her cheek to try and hold herself together. She broke the skin of her cheek, trying to stop chewing on it till cheek finally opened his mouth to speak. "When one pirate, promises another something. They do not break it…" He trails off and wipes his hand over his face and sighs. "I could tell in your eyes that you were unhappy, where you were. A lady would never break a pirate out of jail and the…whereabouts of your mother will be revealed soon. Lizzie, that necklace you bare is worth more than all the sea`s treasure combined next to Pandora's box. Trust me, love. You will know everything in good time, please smile for me." Jack grabbed her hand and pulled her over to him. Elizabeth showed a small smile and let the tears fall down to the silk sheets. Jack hugged her tightly and kissed her forehead as he looked at her almond eyes. "Jack, I think we need to keep 'this' concealed in the cabin." Elizabeth pointed her index finger at her then him. "Will, is head over heels for me and word getting out that you and I are together is not good. I think I should start sleeping in the first mate cabin or something to make will think I…" He listened to her words and lies down, then cut her off. "To make him think you're in love with him." Jack spat the words out like they were a foul taste. "Jack, I have to. To protect what's happening between us…and…forget it!" Elizabeth pushed Jack out of the way, but he caught her arm. "Lizzie, stop it. I don`t like William at all and if you think that would be best I'm fine with it. I just don`t want it lasting long…" Elizabeth sat back down and Jack let go of her, then they lay back down and listened to the waves crash the ship without saying another word.

Elizabeth woke up, lying in top of Jacks warm chest. She was surprised to see that he was still there, right next to her and sound asleep. She did not move but tried to process last night in her mind. She could not tell what Jacks words really meant when he said '_…whereabouts of your mother…' _She was confused, because her mother was attacked by pirates during the crossing from England to Jamaica. They could no way she was still alive, they had a funeral and everything for her.

Jack began to move and opened his eyes; he kissed Elizabeth's head and rubbed her back. "Morning love." He said in a groggy voice. "Good morning, Jack." Elizabeth sat up and stretched as jack got up and went over to the table. He looked at some papers that lie on the table and pulled out his compass. "Seems we`re almost there!" Elizabeth looked to Jack as she dressed. "Where?" Jack looked up from the papers and grinned. "Salvador."


	14. Piratess

**Ch. 14 Piratess**

_(Deck, Morning)_

"Anne Maria? Can I have a word with you?" She was messing with the rigging, then tied it off and turned around to see who was bothering her. "What?" She said in an annoyed toned. Will was standing right behind her but did seem phased by her tone. Will turned around and motioned for her to follow him. She sighed and decided to follow him, they walked down to the inside of the ship, where no one was and went into the smugglers hold. They were in the back of the boat, far away from anyone. If they yelled no one would be able to hear. The air became heavy, humid and was becoming very dark. Will walked to a door, opened it then held it till Annemarie walked in then shut the door.

Will lit a candle on a barrel of water, then leaned against and crossed his arms as he watched her sit on top of a barrel of water herself. "If you're looking for pleasure you come to the wrong woman." Will smirk to him. "No no, I have come to talk to you about something serious." She raised an eyebrow and shifted on the barrel. "Aye, what would you like to talk about?" Will smacked his lips and cracked his knuckles. "I need you to do something for me that will give us revenge on Jack." Annemarie grew a sly smile on her face and stood up. "What is it? I`ll do anything." Will stood up and walked to her and smiled.

_(Deck, afternoon)_

"Jack?" He stood at the wheel, looking towards the sea not looking at anyone. "Yes?" Annemarie moved in front of the wheel, pressing herself on him and giving Jack a seductive smile. "You ever miss us?" Jack smiled at her and moved down to her face. "I…" He cut off as he watched Anna-Maria smile fade quickly. "There's a ship with British colors behind us!" Jack spun around and pulled out a spy glass. He could see a British flag flying high on a rather large ship.

Jack froze place and turned around. "This ship is way too small to out run The Dauntless." Jack walked down the step quickly as he heard Nick in the crow's nest yell out. "Ship, it's flying British colors!" The whole crew began grabbing every weapon they could. Elizabeth came running to Jack. "Do not let them take me back!" Jack grabbed her as she fly into his arms. He looked at her face and saw they fear. "That ship is huge. We cannot out run or fight them." Jacks face was unreadable as he walked to the cabin. He opens the door and she followed him. "Jack, please! Save me, from them. Save me...I do not want to marry James! I do not love him...I-I..." She fell to her knees and put her hands to face. He went over, grabbed her and hugged her tightly.

He held her closely for what seemed forever till them both heard gun shots outside the cabin. Elizabeth squeezed Jack. "Jack promises me something." Jack moved away from her a bit. Elizabeth spoke in a whisper. "Promise me that you will save me from James and my father. Please Jack; whatever it takes I want to be with you out on this sea. I want the freedom that you have." He smiled and kissed her forehead. "I promise."

The door busted open and Royal Navy officers stormed in. They ran to Jack and Elizabeth and ripped them from each other arms. "Jack! Elizabeth screamed trying to fight off the officers, as they held her arms tightly. "Let her go!" Jack punched one of the officers in the nose, trying to get her back. Jack went for the others holding Elizabeth by the arms, but right as he was about stab one with his sword he was hit in the back of the head with a musket and fell to the floor. "Jack! No! Please...No Jack!" Elizabeth screamed and brushed into tears trying to pull her arms away from the officers, but they were too strong.

_(Afternoon, Deck)_

The whole crew was in chains, waiting to know what would become of them. The bigger Royale Navy ship was tied next to The Interceptor and many Navy Officers surrounded the pirates with guns. "Let go of me!" Elizabeth screamed repeadtly as two guards held her arms and dragged her out of the Captain's cabin. She fought back, but there grip on her was tight that they were leaving bruises. "Shut up you wench!" They pushed her side to side between them. "Stop it!" She kicked the one officer who called her a wench right between the legs. The whole crew laughed as he fell to the floor in pain. "That serves you right!" Elizabeth smiled to herself as she heard the crew laugh.

Two more officers came out of the cabin holding Jack in chains, he was still unconsises. They walked over and dropped him on the deck next to Elizabeth. She tried to nudge him awake, but they had hit him too hard. "Commodore Norrington we have them!" James came down the gangplank that was between the Interceptor and Dauntless, to look over the whole crew till he saw women that appeared to be Elizabeth. "Let the girl go." The officer released Elizabeth and then went to pick up his friend, who was still on the ground moaning. "Elizabeth?" He called as he waited for her to come dashing into arms. "..Yes." She walked and hugged him lightly.

"Are you alright? Did they hurt?" Elizabeth faked a smile. "No, I am unharmed and fine." James took her by the hand. "Put them in the brig, expect him. He can help you." James pointed at Will. Then James and Elizabeth walked up the gangplank back to the Dauntless and walked to the Captain's cabin.

_(Late Afternoon, Captain's Cabin of the Dauntless)_

Elizabeth sat in a chair in front of James desk. She looked all around the room; it had a bed behind the desk where the windows were. Then to the left was another desk that had a huge stack of papers that were titled "East India Trading Company". Then to the right was another desk that was covered with maps and navigational tools. She sighed heavily as she waited then looked down at her hands. They were very dirty, chipped and grimy from the ship and were dry as sand. James opens the door and came into the room then shut the door and walked behind his desk. "Sorry to keep you waiting, I had some businesses to attend to but anyways look at you. You are a mess." James exclaimed as he sat in the chair behind the desk. "...yes I am. Being with pirates sure makes you dirty." She smiled a bit. "Well you sure do look like a pirate; I almost did not notice you standing next to Sparrow." She looked up at the sound of Jacks name.

"Can I go down to the brig? I need to speak with the pirates." She looked away from James and shifted uncomfortable in her chair. James shook his head, feeling shocked at her words. "Have those pirates twisted your mind? Do you like them? The whole reason I am here is, because your father and I thought you were kidnapped." Elizabeth shook her head. "Those pirates happen to be nice, epically one of them! I was not kidnapped just to tell you, I ran away! I had it with my boring fancy life! I do not care what my father or you say, I will not marry you, I am not going back to Port Royal and that's final!" She turned around and marched towards the door. James got up quickly and grabbed her arms, turned her around and threw her against the doors. "What are you talking about? Have you gone mental Elizabeth?" She tried to move away, but his grip was too tight. "Let go of me now!" James stared at her and shook his head as a sad expression filled his face. Elizabeth saw this as she stopped trying to get away from his grip. "James, you are a fine man. You do not deserve me; I am too wild and independent to be with you. I cannot be tied down like you want me to be. Now let me go, if you truly love me you will." James slowly let her go and kissed her cheek. "I will always be here, to give you a better life. Now slap me in the face and go." Elizabeth nodded at him and slapped him in the face, hard enough to live a red mark and ran out the door.

Elizabeth ran out the door and ran around the corner, and down at least three flights of stairs, until she finally made it to the brig. It was dimly lit only by the small candles along the side of the walls. It smelled of sour milk, which made her want to gag she tried to hold her stomach. She walked slowly along the walls until she came to see two officers sleeping in chairs. Elizabeth had no weapon on her and the only way she knew how to get one was to take one of the officers. She got on all fours and begin crawl quietly towards them. One of the officers was faced towards the cells and away from her and she could see his sword hanging out. Sweat began to pour down her face and she tried to remain calm as she watched the officers snore away. "Past." She jumped and looked to see Jack and the crew staring at her in a cell. Jack motioned for her to grab the keys, toss them then take the sword and stab him. She shook her head and kept crawling till she came to the sheath of the officer. The keys rested on the man's belly as well, and she reached up to grab them slowly. She picked them and grabbed the set of keys, hoping they made no sounds. Then went for the sword, she clasped the handle and pulled as she started to feel the heaviness of the sword. She finally took it out, feeling abet shaken she turned around and gave Jack the keys. He unlocked the cell and a creak was made from the door that caused the 2 soldiers to wake up.

Jack ran out and pushed Elizabeth aside, before the officers could grab her. Jack tried to fight one off, but the other officer went for Elizabeth. Elizabeth panicked and held up her sword then at the same time he lunged his musket at her jabbing her arm, as she thrust her sword it went right through his chest.

"Elizabeth!" Jack and Nick yelled as they saw her and the officer fall to the floor. The whole crew had watched the scene as they were trying to get out of the cell. Elizabeth landed on the floor with her right arm bleeding profusely. She moaned in pain as she held her arm closely. Nick ran over to her and picked her up, trying to keep her balanced. Jack finally knocked the other officer out and ran over to Elizabeth and Nick.

Gibbs ran over and ripped a part of his sash and tied it around Elizabeth's wound too stop the bleeding. "Elizabeth, you are so brave!" Gibbs said when he finished wrapping her wound. "T-Thank you." She said as she tried to fight off the pain. "You know Lizzie, I'm proud of you." Elizabeth looked at Jack with a forced smile as Nick held her close. Jack whispered softly into Elizabeth's ear, a word that Elizabeth was not familiar too. "Piratess."


	15. Blood

**Ch.15 Blood**

_(The Dauntless, Brig, Late Afternoon)_

"Pirates!" Everyone turns their heads upwards when they hear the screams and booms from the upper decks. "Pirates?" Elizabeth said when she heard a huge thunder that seems to be getting louder, right when a cannonball went flying right through the second floor wall. They all fall to the ground holding their heads, except for Jack who stares out of the hole. "I know those guns!" He looked through and saw black wood of a ship. He ducked as another cannonball went flying through the wall. "Who is firing at the ship?" Jack looked around for weapons, when he found two barrels full of guns and swords. "Grab these and use me. We`re in battle!" Everyone passed them out quickly to each other.

Officers and soldiers came running down the stairs to get more weapons. The pirates started to fight them all off as they tried to clear a way up the stairs. Elizabeth stared at the situation trying to think of what to do, but everything was happening too fast. Before she even knew it, she was being pulled to her feet and pulled away. "Well, welcome to the life of a pirate, love!" Jack yelled as he held her with one arm and thrust his sword through a Royal Navy officer's chest. He pulled her up the stairs, dodging bodies falling, cannonballs, fights and Royal Navy officers attacking them.

_(The Dauntless, Deck, Late Afternoon)_

It was a mad house on the deck with pirates and Royal Navy officers at each other's throats with gunshots, weapons flying and ponds of blood where most of the men that had already lost their lives. Elizabeth looked away at the site of the men dying, trying not to gag and tried to keep her face buried into Jacks chest and holding her hurt arm.

They came to a stop at the rail of the ship; she finally looked up to see a black ship with black sails right in front of them. The cannonballs were coming from this ship, which had more pirates swinging on ropes over to The Dauntless and shooting the cannons. Jack pulled Elizabeth and ran down the rail where pirates had put down a gangplank. "You're mad!" She yelled. Jack ignored her comment and grabbed a rope from a pirate who swung over. He wrapped the rope around both of them and was getting ready to jump. Elizabeth closed her eyes and hugged him, using all the strength out of her good arm. She then opened her eyes, just in time to see Will was running towards her.

"Elizabeth! What are you doing?" Jack heard Will coming and jumped off, but Elizabeth had ducked under the rope and ran to Will. "Elizabeth!" Jack had already jumped and let go of the rope as Elizabeth ducked and he fell into the sea. Elizabeth turned away from Will just in time to see Jacks fall. "Jack!" She ran to the rail and looked over to see Jack drifting down to the sea and hit the water with his back. "Elizabeth! Wait!" She looked behind her and back down to the sea. Will grabbed her arm gently and turned her around. "I want to be with you." Elizabeth stared at Will. "I…" Will smiled and kissed her as h held her close. Elizabeth broke them and stared at him. "I'm sorry, Will I can`t…" Will held her close one last time as words echoed in his head. _(...help her find the right path even if it`s not what you want...) _ "It`s your choice and I respect that. If you are ever in trouble remember you can find me." Elizabeth let go of him and smiled with a tear rolling down her cheek. "Thank you and goodbye Will." She ran and jumped off the rail and into the sea.

The warm water hit her quickly, feeling the warm saltwater on her skin then a horrible sting in her arm. She opened her eyes under the water to try and find Jack, and saw a blurred vision of a man swimming towards her. She swam to the surface and finally reached the top gasping for air. "Jack!" She yelled as she looked around to see floating body's surrounding her and the water was tinted red. She screamed as a hand grabbed her shoulder from behind. "It`s just me." Elizabeth clamed as she heard Jacks voice from behind her. She turned around and hugged Jack, trying to stay afloat. "Follow me." Elizabeth held Jack as he swam to the other side of the black ship. "Do you think you can climb this with your hurt arm?" Elizabeth looked up at the stairs embedded into the side. "It will hurt, but I will manage."

Elizabeth swam to the ladder and placed her hand on the wood and began to climb. Elizabeth could feel the pain shooting throughout her arm as she pulled herself up. She started to faint but Jack pushed her up as he climbed right behind her. They finally made it to the top where an opening of the rail was. She lay down on the deck and gasped for airs as she was wet with sea water, tired, in pain, and bleeding a lot. Jack came up and looked at her. "You're not looking to good." The sun blinded her eyes as she looked up at Jack, but said nothing.

_(The Black Pearl, Deck, Evening)_

They went up the steps to the wheel. "What are you doing?" Jack turned the wheel right. "I`m taking back my ship." He looked at all the pirates on board and on the Dauntless; he could tell most of the crew was now aboard the ship. Gibbs came walking over with a pistol in his hand as he looked at what was going on. "Captain, are we stealing back the Pearl?" Jack nodded with a huge grin on his face. "Yes, we are. Lower all the sails, so we can get the hell out of here you blasted dogs!" All of the pirates stopped fighting, to see who was specking; they nodded and finished off the officers.

Elizabeth went to the rail as the Pearl moved on. She could see someone staring at her to notice it was Will. A feeling of guilt covered her mind as she could in his face was betrayal. The boy, now man she had known most of her childhood was now gone; Along with her father and her finance. There now was no way she could go back to her old life, not even if she wanted too.

"Gibbs, tend to her arm." Her arm was bleeding through Gibbs ripped sash, and was now starting to drip some blood. "Aye captain, Come on Elizabeth. I promise I can make your arm better." Gibbs led her down the stairs to the deck, then down more stairs to the second deck where he led her to a hanging cot. He pulled up two barrels and a stool and laid her arm on it.

_(Black Pearl, below deck, Evening)_

"Well Miss Liz, I have to say you have stolen Jacks heart." Elizabeth blushed. "I have?" Gibbs took off the ripped sash and tossed it on the ground and then poured some fresh water on her arm lightly. Then began to dab at it with a wet linen cloth as it continued to bleed, he pushed on the cut to give it pressure. "You have, you must be something real special. I have been watching him sense you two danced at Tortuga. He has never acted like this toward a women…expect for one…" Lizzie was surprised at Gibbs words, and then held her surprise for a moment to listen to the last of his words.She shirked as Gibbs poked the needle through her skin. "Sorry, Miss Liz, but I have to stich your skin." Gibbs pulled the third and needle through her skin five more times, stitching up her wound. "Who`s the one?" She spoke softly. Gibbs looked at her and stopped stitching. "I should not say, but her name was Angelica. He met her in Spain about three years ago and had an instant spark in their relationship. She was a young, tanned skin Spanish woman with this seductive side that drew Jack in. He turned her into a pirate and stayed together for about eight months…something happened between them that caused Jack to leave her. No one ever found out what it was, rather a mystery to everyone." She stared at him intently, as she listened to this feeling jealous.

Then a sharp pain shot through her arm. "All done Miss Liz, just be careful with it. Now anyways, be careful around here. The pirates on the Black Pearl are not like the ones we picked up in Tortuga. These pirates have killed more men then you could imagine and they have a tendency to go hungry for a women's touch. Jack and I will try to protect you, but you never know what these men will do." Elizabeth felt a shiver run through her spin of what cruel pirates could do to her. "I will stay close to you or Jack. Thank you for my arm." She stood up and walked up the stairs to the dark deck, her head filled with the thoughts of the women called Angelica.


	16. Bruises

**Tiffany Sparrow: Hey readers, I took down Libertalia Pt2: Infamous because I am just going to put it in this story, instead of having 2 different ones. I hope you enjoy it! Thanks for all the hits & please leave some reviews! (: Thank you.**

Introduction: Elizabeth has been on The Black Pearl for two whole months, accepting the life and hardships of being a pirate. She is slowly getting used to dealing with bad hygiene, no privacy and sexism. They have rarely make port to avoid any interaction with the EITC, which is causing starvation and the tension rising between everyone. Jack and Elizabeth still have feelings for one another, but they have started to drift from each other. Nick has been teaching her the ways of the sword and they have both become very close to each other. Will has stayed with the EITC; joined as a Royal Navy officer and helps they try to find The Black Pearl and Libertalia. James and Will have become good friends even though they both wish to murder Jack and take back Elizabeth. Rumors of Lord Cutler Beckett taking over the EITC and heading to Jamaica to accomplish something, have been spreading everywhere which is making pirates become startled…

_(Night, Black Pearl, Captain's Cabin)_

"...the Pearl will always be my ship, no matter what you say!" Barbossa growled and pounding his fist on the table. "Now Jack, let me ask you this. Why are we heading to Libertalia?" Jack put his feet up on the table and begins eating an apple slowly. He puts a hand in his pocket vest and pulls out a small wrinkled envelope. He lays it on the table and pushes to Barbossa as a grin appears on his face, as he continues eating the apple. Barbossa stares at the paper as if it was poison, but picks up the paper and reads it.

_Thursday, 13 March, 1691 _

_Dear Jack & Hector,_

_If this letter has reached my two boys please read. It is I, Kat. I am alive and well and have retired from piracy in Libertalia. I am sorry that I disappeared on you two when I faked my death to protect Elizabeth. I hope she is still alive and has somehow gotten into your hands. Anyways, the main reason I wrote this letter is because am worried that piracy is under a horrible threat. The second reason is that I gave my daughter Elizabeth the Pirate King necklace that we need to call the Brethren Court with._

_My daughter Elizabeth has been living with her father Governor Weatherly Swan of Port Royal, Jamaica. I had to fake my death when I found out that the EITC was beginning to kill pirates and were tracking down all the pirate lords' friends and realities. Someone had recognized me and told the EITC that I was alive. I knew I had to do it to protect my daughter even though it broke my heart. Now, boys please get my daughter to me, I miss her so much and cannot wait to see how much of fine women she has become. Don't forget about the necklace, bring them to me please! By any means boy. I trust you to take care of my daughter and get the necklace here soon. I love you all and hope to be reunited with you very soon!_

_Sincerely, Kat_

_P.S. You will find me in The Brand. You should both know where that is_.

Barbossa put the letter down and threw it on the table. "Jack, are you sure that girl is Kats daughter?" Jack open his eyes from his sleep as he had dozed off, waiting for Barbossa to finish reading it. "Indeed, she is." Barbossa stood up and walked around the cabin, he began to pace for a bit. "Fine Jack, We will set a course to Libertalia. Does she know?" Jack stood up and walked around the table over to Barbossa, he leaned on the table. "No, she does not know about her mother or the necklace, but am going to tell her soon…" Barbossa sighed and looked Jack in the eye. "Jack...you need to tell her soon or I will do it and get rid of you…"

Before Jack could answer there was a scream from outside. Barbossa and Jack both turned their heads toward the door. Jack ran to the doors and opened them, to see a huge group of pirates crowding around in a circle. They were screaming at one another, pushing and shoving and getting deeper into a circle. He ran over to see what they were doing, but they were too close together. Jack jumped up and down pushing the pirates, but they would not move.

(Midnight, Deck)

Horror had hit Jack, when he heard the scream again and knew who it was.

The pirates were grabbing Elizabeth like a rag doll and trying to rip off her clothes off but Elizabeth pulled out her sword and tried to stab them. One of the pirates grabbed the sword and ripped it out her hands and threw it on the deck, right in front of Jack feet. His face became flushed with redness in the moon light and adrenaline pulsed in his veins. Jack took out his sword and yelled at the tops of his lungs. "You worthless pieces of Tortuga trash, let go of the girl NOW!" The pirates froze in placed then backed up slowly, while they hung their heads. "All of you stay still and do not move or I will strap a cannon ball to your tongue and push you off this ship!" Jack eyed every single one of them.

Jack saw Elizabeth lying on the deck, clothes were ripped, bruises everywhere, blood was coming out of her mouth and a cut above her eye. He went over to and picked her up, but Tesomy stepped in and picked her up for him. She was holding her knees and rocking herself back and forth as tears pureed down her. "Let me go please! Stop! Stop it!" She cried as she pushed him away and tried to fight him away, he was just simply too strong and simply scooped her up. "Shah, your safe now…" Elizabeth held on to Tesomy neck as she looked at Jack and heard his soothing words. She nodded and tried to hold her breathe, trying not to cry anymore. "Thank you, Tesomy." Jack patted him on the back and walked over to the men as Tesomy took Elizabeth into the captain's cabin. Barbossa open the doors and lest Tesomy walked in, shut them behind him and locked them.

Jack started at all the pirates, looking at every single one with a very dirty look. He sighed as he fixed his hat that sat atop of his head, put his hand on his sword and spoke in a very stern voice. "Who started this? Tell me now!" Jack stomped his foot and did not break his stare. They all looked at one another and whispered among one another. "He did!" Nick said stepping in front of Jack and pointing to a long brown haired man that bore very large tattoo on his arm, that was a creepy looking anchored. Jack nodded at Nick. "Pintel and your one eyed friend there grab the plank, Nick grab some rope and you two there. Grab him!"

Pintel and Ragetti set the plank down, while Nick tied the man's arms behind his back and then strapped a cannonball to the him on the plank. Jack walked next to the rail were the plank was. All the pirates gather closely, even Barbossa came out and watched with a blank face. The man was put on the plank; his eyes watered a bit as he looked at the black sea under him. Jack stood on the back of the plank that was attached to the ship, while holding his pistol and pulled out his sword. "So do you always act on innocent women like that?" The man tried to hold up the cannon ball behind him, but it was not working. "No...I-I do not please..!" Jack ignored his cry as he leaned against the rail and ready his pistol. "You know tonight you're going to die. There is no doubt about that, so I'm going to give you a choice. You want a quick death or slow death?" Jack smiled devilishly as he pointed his sword and pistol at the man. The pirates all laughed with piercing smiles that would make a child feel uncomfortable. "Make it...quick." As the man began to cry, he knew they would be no point in trying to fight his way back. Jack took his sword, without even the slightest hesitation and jammed it through the man's chest and then shot him in the head. The man fell into the sea without a word, hit the water with his back and was lost into the cold black water forever.

Jack stared into the sea as it bubbled then became sleek as glass. He turned around and looked at the pirates who faces were blank and had fear in there eyes. He put his pistol away and wiped off his sword on Gibbs sash, then put it in his sheath. "Jack, I have never seen you do that to a man." Gibbs spoke softly for only Jacks ears to hear then followed Jack to the cabin. "Why-how- you…" Barbossa opened the doors for Jack; they walked in and shut the doors in Gibbs face.

(Captain's Cabin, Midnight)

Jack walked across the room to see Tesomy standing close to Elizabeth. Jack sat down on the bed and began to slowly take off her jacket, boots, and vest and putting them next to the bed stand. He got up and closed all the curtains and shutters around the cabin, so the cabin was even darker and lit by candlelight. Elizabeth groaned and shifted in the silk sheets, as Tesomy poured some water into a bowel. They both frowned as they looked at her scares and bruises. Jack then rang out the towel and pulled up a stool pulled out some tools. He then dapped at her newly formed scares and wiped the dirt and blood from her face.

"Ouch! I said..!" She opened her eyes and sat up to see Jack holding her index finger. "I`m sorry love, I had to pop your finger back in place." Jack rubbed her bruised finger. Elizabeth put her arms around Jacks neck and hugged him. "Jack, I am so happy to see you. I-I was so SC-scared." Jack held her as she cried and kissed her forehead. "You are safe with me now." She wept for a while and finally got ahold of herself. "Thank you."

Elizabeth rubbed her finger and looked at the water bowel to see the water was now red and there were linen cloths everywhere that were dyed red with her blood. "Is all that from me?" Jack nodded and then got up to talk to Tesomy and Barbossa. Elizabeth could tell they were in an intense conversation. She started to feel dizzy and laid down to try and calm herself. She looked over to see that Barbossa was gazing at her, but she drifted off without a concern of why.

"Elizabeth?" She awoke to a rough but sweet voice. "Yes?" She said as she saw those chocolate eyes that always made her smile. Jack sat on the bed without a shirt on, as he looked from her to the porthole. She looked over to it, as she felt the cool sea breeze flow over her body. She could tell the sun was coming up as there were no more stars and the sky was becoming a light shade of blue. "I am sorry about the men, they get hungry for women. I did not think they would touch you, but I was wrong. Women are seen weak to men pirates, unless they can show they are strong and do not fear anything. The famous Anne Bonny and Mary Read, they were cruel as ever, but got respect from the men." She knew he was right, from the stories her mother use to tell her about them. "Your saying I need to be stronger and not take anything from these pirates: be mean, cruel and show them am not weak." Jack lay next to her and looked in her eyes. "Yes. Why don`t you have Ana-Maria help you. The men don`t mess with her." Lizzie scooted down close to Jack and did not saying anything.

"I`m sorry." Jack rolled over on his side. She looked at his back wondering what was going on. "For what?" She sat up, scooted over by Jack and looked down at him. "For bringing you into this life. It's not for you..." She sighed heavily. "I choose this life. This is what I wanted, I wanted the pirate life and to be with you." She leaned on his shoulder and kissed it. Jack looked at her and smiled and sat up so they were face to face. "I have to tell you something." Jacks wicked smile, drifted into a serious frown.

"What is it?" Jack looked away from her again. "The reason we are going to Libertalia is because I am bringing you to your mom and the necklace you have…is the Pirate King necklace that will be used to call the Pirate Brethren Court." She froze at his words and did not spoke for a while. "Wait my mother died Jack and…" Jack held a hand up to stop her. "No she is not, here read this letter." He got out of bed and walked over to the table, came back and gave her the letter that Barbossa had read earlier. She began to read the letter, she had to read it a few times to make sure she was reading the words right. She let go of the letter and lay back down, turned over and looked out of the porthole. She pulled the covers over her and began to cry.

Jack put a hand on her back and rubbed it. "Why didn`t you tell me you knew about my mother?" She said as her voice cracked. Jack stopped rubbing her back and put his head in his hands. "I do not know I just could not bring myself to say anything." She was silent, and then she walked to the other side of the bed where Jack was. "She is my mother! Why did not you tell me! I had a right to know that you knew my mother and tell me she was a pirate! I thought she had been…" Jack stood up and looked at her as he grabbed her shoulders. "I'm sorry! The whole reason I did not tell you was because...I do not know!" Jack walked past her and grabbed the fresh bottle of rum on the table and chugged it. She stayed quiet and tried to think, but her mind was somewhere else. She walked over to the table ignoring Jack. She put on her clothes, walked past him and walked outside.

She could see the sun was just barely coming up from the horizon and breathed in the morning air. It felt so refreshing and good, to simply breathe it in. She noticed that no one was on deck and went down below to find Nick. She looked at all the sleeping pirates, as a chill ran down her spring from last night. She shook her head trying to get rid of the feeling till she went behind the stairs and found Nick sleeping. He had made himself a little home behind the stairs. There was a bed made with old burlap bags, a candle, his used silverware and clothes crumpled in a corner with his sword on top of them. She nudged him softly tile her awoke to see her kneeling over him. He smiled and then fell back asleep, but had put his hand on hers. She pushed him over and lay down next to him on her side. She could feel Nicks hot breathe on neck as he kissed her neck then grabbed her hands in his. "Are you okay?" He whispered softly. "I am, now." Elizabeth closed her eyes and fell into a deep sleep.


	17. Wills Plan

Ch.17 Wills plan

(Evening, Deck of the Dauntless)

Will stare at the sunrise thinking deeply to himself of the past two and half months and what he has been through. He thought of why Elizabeth brought him along on this journey of hers. He could not understand why, and then he looked down at his Royal Navy officer outfit and laughed at himself. "Why?" He whispered to himself and then wiped his hands on his face wishing to be back home, working on swords in the blacksmith shop and waving to Elizabeth as she would come and bring him fresh apples. The apples she brought were always so sweet and juicy and she would dip them in Carmel to make them even sweeter. He smiled to himself as he thought of this, being one of his favorite memories he ever shared with her.

Wills memories and thoughts were interrupted as he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned around to see Commodore Norrington staring at him with a stern look. "Good Morning Commodore." Will voice cracked and he cleared his throat. "Morning Will, I thought you were someone else. You don`t look like yourself." He was right; Will looked as if he was someone completely different. His face was tanned by the hot sun, he grew out his scruffy bread, his hair was lighter and longer in a ponytail, he had a scar along his cheek that just healed from the fight on the dauntless two months ago and he had gained a lot of muscle while working on the ship. "It`s alright, I'm sure I would say the same if I looked in the mirror." James nodded and showed a small smile. "Could I have a word with you about your plan?" Will nodded and followed James into the captain's cabin.

They both walked into the cabin with frowns on their faces. Will sat down in the chair across the table from James, he watched him pour a glass of brandy and hand him a glass. They took a few sips and deep breaths before talking to each other. "Will...you are sure of her love to Sparrow?" Will sat down as he watched James sit down behind the desk putting some papers aside. "Yes, I am sure. She had fallen for him when they went to Tortuga, she slept in the captain's cabin with him as when left Tortuga and never left that cabin." Will saw James face grows sad with anger as Will shook his head. "Elizabeth left with Jack on the Black Pearl, it old her to choose and she went after him." James stood up looking away from Will.

There was a long silence between them. "What am I going to tell her father? That his daughter is actually with a dangerous pirate and they are out roaming the seas. What has happen to Elizabeth?" Will sipped the last of his brandy, stood up and walked over to James. "What if we took her back and showed her what she is missing out on?" James looked at Will with a confused face. "How?" Will smiled. "We show Elizabeth what a mistake she has made. Show her the true pirate that Jack is, making her come running back." James stared at Will and he slowly smiled. "How could we show her that?" Will grin wickedly. "I have a spy on the Black Pearl. She has been giving me dirty dark information on Jack that will make Elizabeth come crawling back to us. My spy has been throwing bottles over the Black Pearl to us, with a letter inside telling me everything that has been said that day. Here is two month worth of letters that you will be happy about." Will pulls out a stack of crimpled letters from his coat pocket and lays them on the table. James stares at them, pours him and Will two more glasses of brandy and begins to read them as he grins and laughs with Will.


	18. Prince of Rum

Ch.18 Prince of Rum

(Morning, Black Pearl, Captain's Cabin)

Elizabeth woke up to feel the sun rays hitting her eyes and to hear men walking up and down the stairs. She rolled over to feel that Nick was gone and she was alone. She stretched out, yawned and finally got up. She looked around to see that everyone was doing their daily duties and the men did not dare look at her. She walked up stairs, feeling the hot sun hit her and to hear Jack shouting orders. The thoughts and memories of what happened last night hit her and she did not know if she should talk to Jack or ignore him. She just stood there for a minute till she heard Nick call her name, she looked up to see Nick smiling and waving at her from the wheel with jack next to him.

She smiled happily and went to greet him. They talked for a while, but she kept looking around to try and find Jack. He was nowhere to be found and she hoping that he was okay. "He locked himself in the captain's cabin." Nick said as he turned the wheel. Elizabeth did not think she was being noticeable, but sighed and nodded.

(Afternoon, deck)

The cabin doors busted open with Jack holding a bottle of rum and laughing to himself. "Ello everyone! Have you all meet Christina? She is a beautiful French woman with a bewitched accent that makes men want more!" He tried to walk and run at the same time towards the stairs but tripped several times. The whole crew laughed and stared at the man that brought fear in their eyes the night before and supposed captain. Barbossa and Gibbs walked down from the wheel and looked at Jack. Gibbs walked towards him trying to grab the bottle. "Have you lost it? Jack run around and stared at Gibbs. "No…I do not think I have." Gibbs looked Jack and shook his head. "How many bottles of rum have you had?" Jack smiled showing all his teeth. "Um...let Jack tank. Three an de half." Gibbs shook his head again. "Jack you don`t get drunk off of rum until you have had six bottles." Jack stood in silence. "Really?" Gibbs sighed. "That de lies!" Jack spun around again and looked for Elizabeth. "Where`s Lizzie?" Gibbs pointed to the crow's nest and ran down the stairs and down to the deck and then rammed right into the foremast.

Elizabeth felt herself shake and looked down to see jack lying on the deck. Jean and Henery joined her and smiled at Elizabeth. "Oh boy. It`s the beast!" The boys giggled and they talked. Then the foremast was shaking again and she looked over the rail of the crow's nest to Jack pounding on the foremast. "Tizzie! Come town dere, I siss you!" She turned back around and put down her cards. "I win again! Well I will see ya boys later." The boys smiled at her as she kissed them lightly on their foreheads and jumped over the rail and down the rigging. She jumped off the rigging in front of Jack. "What do you want?" Jack went to hug her, but she pushed him. "What is de matter?" She looked at him in shock. "Are you drunk?" Jack smiled and shook his head and put a finger to his lips. "I am." Elizabeth could feel herself grow angry so she took her hand and slapped him as hard as she could.

Jacks head turned right so fast that Jacks neck had cracked. The whole crew was in shock for a long time as they stared from Jack to Elizabeth. Jack let go of the bottle of rum and it shattered on the deck causing Elizabeth to jump. Gibbs wanted to say something, but was lost at words. Elizabeth put her hands to her mouth and tried to say something. "I'm so sorry. I-I didn't mean to..." Nick walked in front of Elizabeth and put his arm around her shoulders and turned her away from Jack. She hung her head. "Let`s talk." Elizabeth walked away with Nick and went down below to the second floor.

(Late Afternoon, Below Deck)

"That`s why you are mad at him?" She sipped her rum as her and Nick rocked slowly in the hammock. Nick smiled at her. "Elizabeth, Jack was doing what he thought was best." She shook her head but said nothing. Nick sipped his rum and looked at her face. I'm sure you guys will work it out. So tell me something, is it true that you are a Governors daughter that ran away with Jack?" She felt surprised at Nick's question. "Yes, how do you know that?" He laid back. "Gibbs told me in Tortuga. Want to know a secret? I use to be an English Prince. Prince of Wales to be exact."

She was shocked to know this, but had a feeling that he was different. "Would have never guessed." He nodded. "Not very many people know. I was Prince Nicholas the Third, not for long though. My mother died a few weeks after my birth so my father said I died when my mother gave birth to me. He dispersed my mother, frequently cheating on her and did not me. He thought of me as a bastard child so I grew up in our castle until I was ten. I lived in the library reading books to keep me company, since I was not allowed outside. I taught myself everything from those books. Taught myself history, my family line, famous authors and what was going on in our world. Then one night I was kidnapped in my sleep and put on a ship. We sailed through the North Atlantic Ocean until we reached Cuba. I was taken off the ship, traded in to be a slave but my master saw more potentially in me. He let me be his personal stable boy, but I found my first love; his daughter. That got me in trouble so I ran away, living in taverns. I stayed in Cuba till I was fifth-teen, that's when I met Jack. He was recruiting a crew so I joined as a cabin boy. I asked Jack, when I joined if he would teach me how to use a sword. He taught me everything I know about the sword and we became close friends. He became like a father figure to me…" Elizabeth felt bad, but very surprised about Nicks past. He did not have the choice to leave, but was torn from his home. Then her she wanted to get out of it and this made her feel so self-center. "Wow, Nick. I never knew you were a prince. I could tell when I first met you that you had not a single drop of pirate blood in you. With your long brown hair, you're beautiful brown eyes and you English-French accent and that look in your eyes." Nick blushed at her words. "I can defiantly tell that you are a Governors daughter, but there's something different about you." She smiled. "My mother…"

"Land Ho!" They heard a voice from the deck. They put there rum mugs down and ran up the steps to see a harbor and greenness in the horizon.


	19. Salvador

Ch.19 Salvador

(Deck, Late Afternoon)

Nick and Elizabeth smiled at each other as they saw land. "Are we in Salvador?" Nick shook his head. "Yes, we are and it's very beautiful here." Elizabeth felt so happy to finally see land again. It had been so long that she lost track when she last saw land. She smiled at Nick and then remembered about her fight with Jack earlier. She looked around the ship to find Jack, but he was nowhere in sight. She sighed and took Nicks hand as he led her to the boats that were getting ready to be lowered in the water as they began to approach Salvador.

Elizabeth and Nick walked through the crowd of anxious pirates waiting to get off the ship. They finally reached a long boat with a couple of pirates, Jean, Henery and Gibbs. Nick smiled at the two boys and climbed into the long boat, then helped Elizabeth climb in. She sat next to Jean and Nick then felt her hand be clenched by Henery. Elizabeth and Nick played Rock, Paper, Scissors with the boys most of the way until Nick leaned closely to Elizabeth and whispered into her ear. "Have you ever been to a bath house?" She looked at Nick. "No, Nick I have not." Nick laughed quietly to himself. "Well you're in for a treat! I have to grab some stuff in town, so you can relax by yourself." She smiled at Nick. "I would love that. Thank you."

(Salvador, Beach, Late Afternoon)

Nick, Elizabeth and the boys got out of the longboat on stepped onto the white beach. "Alright boys, please stay out of trouble. Lizzie and I need to do some stuff so take some of these coins and buy what you want." Nick handed them a black leather bag. Jean opened it and his eyes grew big, as he saw the silver coins inside. Henery peered into the bag and jumped up and down with joy. "Thank you so much! Come on Henery let's go!" She smiled at Nick as she laughed at the boys. "That was so sweet of you." He nodded his head and led her across the white sand. They continued to walk up the white sandy beach past palm trees and a couple of harbors. As they walked Elizabeth kept having a feeling someone was watching her. She looked back and saw Jack looking at her walking with Gibbs and some of his crew. "Uh…Nick lets walk a little faster. I can`t wait to get there!" Nick looked at her laughing. "We will get there soon enough."

(Salvador, Streets, Late Afternoon)

The town was huge, with people and vendors speaking in many different languages she had never heard. There where children running around, vendors yelling at other vendors while children started sneaking food, women talking to men out there balcony's, smells that made her tummy grow hungry, people were in many different styles of clothing, and poor people coming up to her and Nick begging for food and money. She was so over amazed she did not relieve where she was going until Nick stopped at a door. The door was hidden in a dark alley that was many odd symbols engraved into it.

Nick knocked in a weird pattern on the door. The door open and steam came seeping out, then a young beautiful women in a baby blue silk dress that had Lily's going down the front of it appeared. She was very pretty; flawless skin, long black hair that ended past her back, beautifully tan skin, her eyes reminded Elizabeth of a cat, and she was very tall. "Nick!" She grabbed his shirt and embraced him with a kiss. Nick pulled away slowly as he seemed to enjoy the kiss. "Seems you have missed me, my dear Lily-Anna." He said with a shy smile. Lily-Anna grinned. "I have not seen you in six months. Oh, I have missed you so much!" She grabbed him and gave him a big hug and looked over at Elizabeth. She released Nick and pointed at her. "Nicky who is this?" He turned to Elizabeth, who was looking around. "Lizzie?" She looked to Nick. She stepped forward toward Nick and smiled Lily-Anna. "This is my friend Elizabeth Swann; she is with Captain Jack Sparrow and wishes to relax by herself away from everyone for a while." Lilly-Anna smiled and shook her hand.

"It`s a pleasure to meet you, Elizabeth. I am Lily-Anna Gusto and I will show you to a bath." Lizzie walked up the steps to the door as Lily-Anna brought her in. "Nick when you will be back?" Nick kissed Lily-Anna on the cheek. "When the sun sets I should be back. Take care of Elizabeth and I love you, my darling." Nick waved and walked down the steps onto the busy cobble stone streets.

(Bath House, Early Evening)

Lily-Anna walked inside and motioned for Elizabeth to follow her. "So you must be Jacks women?" Elizabeth turned shrugged and nodded. "Well, I'm not really his women and am not a whore either." Lily-Anna stopped and turned to Elizabeth face frowning. "I never said you were a whore. You do not look anything like one!" Elizabeth felt embarrassed. "I thought that`s what you meant, I am sorry." Lily-Anna smiled sweetly. "It`s fine do not worry about it." Lily-Anna continued walking through the steaming bath house. It was dim, humid, smelled of salt, everything was made from stone, white silk curtains hung down from the ceiling so they hide the rooms where the baths were. Beautiful women, that resembled Lily-Anna in short silk dresses walked by with towels and it was very quiet to were you could hear water dripping.

Lily-Anna and Elizabeth walked farther down until they came to a dead end, then made a right to another hallway that had curtains hanging from all sides. They past about five of the rooms and turned into the last one, inside there was a big round stone pool that was bubbling with steam flowing out. There were two benches on each side of the room and there laid two towels, flower petals and a bar of soap. "Here you go Elizabeth, just for you. There are your towels, some petals to make you smell good and bar of soap. The water is hot and perfect to get off all the dirt and grime off your skin. If you would get undressed I would be happy to take your clothes to get washed." Lily-Anna stared at her, waiting for the clothes. Elizabeth felt a little uncomfortable take off her clothes in front of another one women she barely knew. "Um, you want me to wait outside and you can hand me your clothes?" Lily-Anna asked as she read her red face. Elizabeth nodded with a smile and waited for Lily Anna to go outside. Lily Anna went outside and waited for Elizabeth to hand her the clothes. "Thank you and enjoy your bath."

Elizabeth walked to the bench and grabbed the soap, bowel of petals and unwrapped the towel from her body. Then she slowly walked down the steps and into the steaming hot water. She stood for a moment while she shook the petals in the bath and then sat down on the warm stone seats and laid her head back. The water was perfectly and she could feel the dirt remove from her skin as she began to rub the soap everywhere. She closed her eyes and slid down into the hot water, completely submerging herself. When she went under the water she held her breath as she took her fingernails and scratched her head all over. She scratched until she felt all the dirt was removed from her scalp and her hair felt smoother. Then she surfaced from the water and shook head. She laughed and smiled to herself as she sighed, feeling so happy to finally have a bath. She consciously did this, washing her whole body from head to toe till she felt that she was content with herself. Finally she just lay down for what seemed hours that passed, she could tell by how wrinkly her fingers had become. Lily-Anna came in with two other women and they all smiled at her. "Your clothes are clean and these two women are here to fix you up when you are done."

The two women held trays of things that Elizabeth could not make out. She said thank you to Lily-Anna and grabbed a towel, got out and dried her body off. The women set there trays down, gave Elizabeth her clothing to put on. She just simple put on her undergarments, linen trousers and silk shirt. One of the girls began to brush out the knots in Elizabeth hair; she had to cut out clumps of the knots that had turned to dreads from dirt and neglect. The other was rubbing lotions and perfumes all over Elizabeth legs, arms, hands and even faces to moisturize her skin. Elizabeth was so relaxed and content to finally smell like a woman again and feel so clean. They continued pampering her, until her hair was like silk that had flowers in it with a few braids, she smelt like sweet lavender and she was practically glowing.

(Mare Nox, Night)

Elizabeth thanked Lily-Anna consciously until she was in tears. The two women gave her a few bottles and a hairbrush so she could feel like women again because Elizabeth had told them how she was living on a ship. Nick had arrived along with the boys and they had decided to go out to the popular tavern in Salvador which was called Mare Nox. The boys stayed at the bath house getting cleaned up, eating and resting while Nick Elizabeth and Lily-Anna headed to the tavern.

They were there for about three hours drinking and having dinner. "...then I ran to get the bird away from Jack and did not see the water on deck and slipped. I went full force forward and hit Jack and we both went overboard!" The girls both laughed at Nick. "I wish I could have seen that!" Elizabeth said trying to calm herself. Lily Anna shook her head and then stopped laughing when something caught her attention. "What`s wrong?" Elizabeth noticed that she had gone quiet and went to look behind there table to see why she stopped talking.

She looked at the bar and saw Jack with two women that he actually seemed to be ignoring. The kept trying hit on him but Jack waved his hand for them to go away. The women were not taking the hint that Jack was not interested and seem to have more fun staring down his rum. Elizabeth felt her hand reach for the hilt of her sword and smiled. She got up and jumped over the bar seat. "Elizabeth!" She heard Nick call, but she knew what she was doing.

"Come on, honey. I know you want some of this, you seem hunger for some fun." The brunette girl said tugging at his jacket, but Jack just shrugged at her. The other brunette beside her went to grab his hat, till she felt a tap on her shoulder. "Excuse me, sweetheart. I just wanted to let you know that Jack hates when his hat is messed with." The girl turned around and within a split second she was laying on the ground with a bloody nose. "Ahh! What the bloody…!" She trailed and began to cry. Her friend looked at the women that just punched her friend in the face. "Who in the hell do you think you are!" She went to grab Elizabeth, but Elizabeth grabbed the girl's upper arms and thrusted her against the bar. "I am Elizabeth Swann, thank you very much!" She then spun around and shoved her against the other women, causing her to fall on her. Elizabeth then pulled out her sword and pointed it at them. "If you so ever, touch Jack again like or even speak to the way you did. I will take sword swiftly across your throat!" She yelled. The whole bar was staring at her and applauding her as the women got up and ran off.

She bowed and put her sword away, when she felt a hand go for the back of her neck. She went to grab it, but she sweeped to the ground in Jacks arms. Then without another movement, Jack kissed her passionately and brought her up slowly to end their kiss. "You are amazing, Miss Swann." Elizabeth giggled and kissed him back, and then Jack took her out of the tavern and into the back alley.

He thrust her against the wall of the tavern and began to kiss her roughly and would occasionally bite her neck and kiss it. "Jack…" Elizabeth whispered as his hand went down to her blouse. He stopped and looked at her. "Yes, love?" She stared into his eyes and smiled. "I`m sorry about slapping you and getting mad." Jack stood up straight and sat down on a barrel. "It`s alright, I should of told you but choose not to. The reason I was mostly drunk was because I saw you sleeping with Nick and I was very angry…" She looked at Jack and shook her head as shame filled her.


	20. Too Late

Ch.20 Too Late

(Salvador, Streets, Night.)

Jack had looked away from her, since she did not respond to him. Elizabeth sighed and walked towards him. "Jack…if you think there is something going on between Nick and me your wrong. He is like a brother to me and I was only sleeping with him, because I was angry with you and need comforting…" Jack stopped as he listened to, but still said nothing to her. "Are you kidding me? I just stood up for you and beat the hell out of the girls. You know what! Fine, why don`t you go run to Angelica!" She yelled then bite her tongue till it bleed, as she realized who she had just brought up.

Nick and Lily-Anna stood at the door listening to them fighting. Nick shook his head and hit his head lightly on the wood, when he heard Elizabeth say the name. Jack turned around and walked towards her. "How…on Earth, do you know of `her`." Elizabeth stared into Jacks eyes, almost feeling scared of him. He grabbed her arms tightly, wanted to say something and walked away and into the tavern making no knowledge of Nick and Lily-Anna.

Elizabeth stood in silence and walked over to the crates and sat on them. Nick sat beside her and putting his arm around her and began to rub her arm. "Lizzie, clam down. Shh…" Lily-Anna kneeled down and brushed Elizabeth`s soft hair out of her face. "I can tell that you really like Ja…" She broke off at the sound of a man`s voice. "Elizabeth?"

Elizabeth looked at the dark figure that came closer and she could not believe who it was. "Will!" She stood up quickly, threw her arms around him and gave him a huge hug. Will held her close and took in a deep breathe of Lavender. "How did you find me?" Will let go of Elizabeth and kept the cloak he wore, closely around himself. "I followed you here with James." Elizabeth backed up as she remembers that his only way there was a Royal Navy ship. "Oh…" Will looked at her face closely. "Why are you crying? What happen? Are you okay?" Elizabeth sighed. "I`m fine, I just got some rum in my eyes and was washing it out." Elizabeth turned around to Nick and Lily-Anna and mouthed the words. `Help me` Lily-Anna and Nick got up and stood by her. "I hope your eye is better honey." Lily-Anna said soothingly. "Lily, I think we should take her inside to get a clean cloth." Lily-Anna shook her head. "Alright Nicky." They grabbed Elizabeth by her arms and took her towards the doors.

"Wait a minute! Elizabeth gets back here!" They stopped and all turned around. "Elizabeth you need to come with me to the ship so we can take you home and where it is safe away from these pirates and also away from Jack!" Elizabeth turned around and she and all her emotions became hate towards Will as he brought up being safe and at home. "Will I could not return home even if I wanted too!" Jack came walking out of the door to hear an argument by the door.

"Elizabeth you are not in love with Jack so forget it! You are not even a damn pirate!" Elizabeth went up to him and looked him in the eye. Will I am a Piratess and I choose this life! Jack is not the only reason I am on this journey and if you really cared about me you would be with me!" She poked her finger into his chest and turned around to see Jack smiling wide at the words she just said. He walked passed Nick and Lily-Anna and they both stared at him like he was a ghost. She started to walk up to Jack until Will spoke again. If you think he loves you, you are wrong…he could never love anyone but himself." Elizabeth turned around and shook her head and a plan formed in her head. "You are too late, Will. I know that you love me but I cannot love you back because I am with child."

Everyone froze as they watched Elizabeth turn around walk away from Will. Jack walked towards her and right when he was about to speak will pulled out his sword and ran toward Jack. Jack pulled out Elizabeth's sword out and pushed her out of the way just in time for him to block. "I told you if you bed her I would kill you!" They both held there stance and swords with strength. "Will you could not because you know that I know you are not ready to battle a pirate? When you are, you will come back and fight with even strength and skill in the sword. It seems I have won the fair ladies heart and you have lost it." Will pushed Jack forward with a shove. "I will be backing Jack. It seems you have won yourself a worthy pirate whore." Jacks anger flew up and he pushed Will forward, causing him to lose his balance and falling backwards. Just before Will hit the ground Jack took his sword and cut Wills left arm. Elizabeth yelped as Will fell to the ground and yelled in agony. Jack was ready to thrust his sword at Will when Elizabeth screamed and jumped in front of him and holding the sword back.

"Jack stops it!" She took the sword from his grip and put it in her sheath. "Not now. Leave him Jack. Please do not hurt him." Elizabeth stood in front of Jack and looked him in his eyes. "Okay, love. Will leave us and do not come back till you're ready to truly fight me and tell James I know he is following me to Libertalia." Will put his sword away and stood up and ran into a nearby alley and was gone.

"I`m so sorry for what I said to you, I did not mean to bring her up. I was just so angry with you…I-I." Jack put his arms around Elizabeth and held her close to him. "I`m sorry too, Lizzie. I was a jerk to you and I never meant to hurt you as I did. They stood in the cobble stone streets holding each other for a while in silence. Nick and Lily-Anna smiled at each other, glad they were not mad at each other anymore. "Let`s get some rest. We leave tomorrow for Libertalia."

(EITC headquarters, Late Night.)

Lord Beckett sat at a table and talked to Mercer as the rain poured. "...with another man I saw her in Tortuga. You know who that man was? It was Sparrow." Mercer said as he stood before his master. "So it seems that Swann has found her wings with Sparrow. Hm...I want you to get the Endeavour ready and get our fleets ready as well." Mercer nodded. "And bring the Governor with us. It seems I need to speak with him about if I shall brand his daughter." Lord Beckett held his cane with the P on the end of it and smoother it in the ashes of the fire. Mercer spoke softly. "My Lord." With that he walked out of the room with a cold grin on his face.


	21. A Morning Ride

Ch. 21 a Morning Ride

_(Mare Nox, Morning)_

Elizabeth woke up to the sound of birds singing and people talking outside in the streets. She could feel the warm sea breeze brush her face and the smell of Jacks salty skin next to her. She opened her eyes to see Jacks hand was holding on to hers. She turned over to look at him and brushed a couple of his hairs out of his face and went to play with the beads on his bread. Jack began to wake up, he smiled and grabbed her hand; he kissed it and began to stretch out. "Morning love." He said as he yawned and sat up to look around the room. Elizabeth sat up with him and stretched out to see that the room was a mess. "Oh, my goodness! Did we…"

Suddenly there was a loud knock at the door. "Captain? I must speak with you!" An urgent voice spoke, Elizabeth recognized it as Nick's voice. They both got up quickly and put their clothes on. Elizabeth tried to multitask by cleaning up and buttoning her blouse, but she was failing at this as she almost tripped over a knocked down table. Jack finally opened the door to see Nicks worried face, as he tried to catch is breathe. Elizabeth handed him a mug of rum and continued to put her boots on, while she looked at Nick's face. "What is it, Nicky?" Jack patted his back as he walked. "We need to leave now!" Nick pushed Elizabeth and Jack out the window when the door busted open. "There they are!" Royal Navy officers yelled as the came running in towards the window.

Jack, Elizabeth and Nick ran across the rooftop of the tavern until they came to the end. "Get ready to jump…" Jack looked at the busy street to finally see what he was waiting for. "NOW!" All three of them jumped and landed on top of a six horse carriage, and then Jack pushed them toward the horses. "Hey!" The man who was driving the carriage yelled as Nick managed to shove him off. "To the horses!" Elizabeth said as she jumped on to the horse and cut the reins. "Hurry!" Jack and Nick followed and the cut the reins. Right then, gunshots were being fired at them. Elizabeth turned around to see that the Royal Navy officers were shooting at them. "Hurry!" She yelled as she followed Nick on her horse.

The horses carried them swiftly to the harbor, as they lost the officers they had noticed that the Black Pearl was not docked anymore. "Jack! The ships leaving!" Nick noticed as they saw the ship making its way out of the bay. Jack and Nick looked at each other and smiled. "Follow me!" They all followed as Nick ran to the last ship that was docked at the harbor, they ran up the loading ramp, dodging every sailor and once they got to the back of the ship they all jumped. They all cried out as the horses jumped and landed right on to the Black Pearls main deck.

_(Black Pearl, Mid-Morning)_

"So, stealing my ship was not a good idea." Jack said as he still sat atop his horse and looked at his nails. The whole crew stared at him in disbelief. Jack looked to Elizabeth, who was hugging her horses neck, with her eyes closed. "Love?" Elizabeth finally let go of the horse's neck and opened her eyes, she looked over to Jack. "I`m okay." Jack nodded and smiled.

The crew was still in shock and disbelief when Barbossa came walking down from the wheel. "Jack. You never seem to surprise me. That was rather good, I shall say. Be a pity, if you and your horses did not make that jump though." He laughed to himself. "Gibbs, take the horses below." Gibbs stared at him in confusion but nodded. Gibbs walked over to Jacks horse and just stared at him. "Jack...I. Don`t even know what to say about this." Jack slide off his horse gracefully. "Don't steal my ship and be nice to her." He walked away with a grin. Nick gave Gibbs the reins to his horse, and then went over to Elizabeth. She slid off her horse with Nicks help and she giggled to herself. "I can't believe I just...oh my goodness." Nick laughed and they all went to the galley, as everyone continued to stare.

_(Black Pearl, Evening)_

The ocean was calm with a light breeze that was nice and warm. The crew had been quiet and busy with the days tasks, they had all went to sleep. Henry and Jean were helping Elizabeth brush the horses in the lower deck. Couple of crew members built some stalls that would hold the horses. "Have you named her?" Jean said as he brushed out the horse's mane. "Not yet, I'm not sure what to name her." She petted the horse's soft black skin and looked into its dark eyes. "I think I will name her…Sabine." The boys smiled at Elizabeth. "That's a pretty name." She kissed the horse on the nose and smiled. "Alright boys, let's go."

The boys grabbed her hand and they walked upstairs. The warm breeze blew across Elizabeth's face as she looked at the empty main deck to see Nick smiling. "Hey Eli." She smiled as she caught his smile. "Nicky!" Henry yelled as the boys let go of her hands as they ran to him. "Hey guys, look I stole you guys some jerky. Here, go eat it and try to save some." The boys took it quickly and ran off to hide. "You're so good with them." Elizabeth spoke softly as she continued to stare at Nick with a smile. Nick walked towards her and nodded. "I love kids, they make me happy."

Nick and Elizabeth went up to the crow's nest and talked all night, sometimes they sat in silence as they looked out to the ocean. Nick finally broke the silence as they watched the sun come up. "Eli…is you actually with child?" Elizabeth sighed but did not look at Nick. "No…I said that to fool Will. It was foolish of me; I don't know what I was thinking." She put her head down into her arms. Nick looked at her and rubbed her hand. "It's okay; we all make mistakes like that." She looked up to see his smiling face being lite up by the rising sun.


	22. Datsan

**Ch.22 Datsan**

Intro: Jack and his crew have been sailing the sea for a few months now. They crew had been getting restless and tired since they had a counter with an E.I.T.C ship and they began to hungry for more action. They thought that they had seen the last of ships for a while, till the floated right into the Red Sea and ended up in the Middle East, where trouble was just waiting for them. Persian Ships captured them, hauling off The Black Pearl and separating everyone…

_(Persian Prison, Evening)_

Elizabeth gave up on trying to get away from the guards, as she felt there hands bruise her arms. She sighed heavily under the bag that was placed upon her head, when she was captured from the ship. She could not see anything and did not like it at all, as it made her stomach turn every time she felt herself being carried up or down someplace.

The guards spoke another language so she had no idea what was going on, where she was going or what was going too happened to her and the others. They had placed them all in caged wagons, tied them up and put the bags upon their heads. The last thing she remembering seeing was Jean and Henry screaming her name. She could feel there fear and tears streamed down her face as she fought the bag being placed on her head.

Reality had set in when the bag was ripped off her head; she felt ice cold chains clasp her wrist and could feel the cold dirt ground under her. Her eyes began to adjust to the torch lite dungeon that she had been put in. She looked around to see under fed men locked up, torture machines and only one window that let in moon light. She sighed and put her head in her hands and fought to keep the tears inside.

A few moments passed as she was almost asleep when she was nudged by a person next to her. She looked up to see a hooded figure had been placed next to her and was being chained up. "Maybe this will teach you." The guard said in a thick accent and walked away. The person looked at her and she looked away. "A women, in a Persian Prison…" He spoke in a young voice that reminded her of someone she knew. "What are you doing here?" He said as he shook his head to get his hood off. "I was…captured…I do not know who it was." Elizabeth said softly as she looked and smiled. "Nick?! Wait…" The man laughed. "Nick? No, I'm Datsan."

Elizabeth was shocked by the resemblance this Datsan had compared to her friend Nick. "I'm sorry, you look just like my friend…what are you in for?" Datsan looked to the ground and clasped his hands. "Blamed for something I did not do." Elizabeth frowned. "I am sorry to hear that." He looked her over. "Your clothing is different, and then what Persian women wear." Elizabeth chuckled. "I am a pirate, Datsan." His eyes widen and he laughed a bit. "Oh my, so you're dangerous." She nodded and out a hand into her boot and pulled out a hair pin. "I fell for a pirate and ran away from being a Governess daughter. This pirate taught me a lot of things, especially how to unlock iron shackles." She smiled as he unlocked the shackles and slow put them on the ground. She then grabbed Datsan hands, but the shackles fell off his hands. "And I taught myself at the age of twelve how to unlock shackles and get out of prisons." He smiled, stood up and extended his hand to help Elizabeth up. He grabbed the shackles, locked them together and threw them up to the window. They locked on to the bar and Datsan handed the chain to Elizabeth. "After you, milady." Elizabeth laughed and took the chain. "I have not heard that in a very long time." She climbed up and slide threw the window as Datsan followed her.

They had walked to the town and looked for some horses and food. The town was dead and quiet except for a small tavern on the outskirts of the town. Elizabeth managed to still some cloths off of a clothes line and changed, so she was not so noticeable. "There you go." Datsan tucked the veil behind her ear and smiled. "Now you and I won't get caught." They stole some food and horses and rode out of town. They rode a few miles out and found a small cave hidden by the sea. Datsan made a small fire and Elizabeth laid some blankets down.

"Thank you for helping me get out of that prison. You don't even know and it was so kind of you." Elizabeth spoke softly as she put a slice of cheese on her bread and ate it in small portions. Datsan sat down next to her and took some bread. "You're welcome, and I know. I am Prince Datsan of Persia, my father is King Sharaman." Elizabeth stared at Datsan in shock. "Oh my, what were you doing in your own prison?!" He laughed and pulled out his dagger and sticks it in the sand. "Long story, family issues." Elizabeth took a drink of water and stared at the fire. "I need to find my crew. I do not know why I was the only taken to that prison, but I must find them!" Elizabeth stood up and walked to the beach.

She heard Datsan footsteps approach her as she continued to stare at the water. "Elizabeth, I will do what it takes to get your friends back. But I need to know, were the guards that took you dressed in black?" Elizabeth turned around and nodded. "Is that bad?" Datsan face expression became worried. "You honestly have no idea why they would capture you guys? Do you have something of value that you know of?" Elizabeth stared at Datsan and shook her head. "Not that I am aware of…"

Datsan put his arm around Elizabeth and looked around. "Let's get some rest."


	23. The East

**Ch.23 The East**

_(Late morning, sand dunes)_

Elizabeth and Datsan had been traveling since the sun had risen from the mountains. They had been traveling for what seemed forever, until they came to a small abandon hut. They had rested there for a while and Elizabeth tried to nap, until she heard some commotion outside and noticed Datsan was missing. She pulled out her sword and slowly walked outside and then spun around thrusting her sword up to clash with his. "Well, miss pirate. Seems you're a bit of a fighter." She smiled and noticed that Datsan had completely changed his appearance and was wielding two rather beautiful Persian swords. "Where did you get those and you changed?" Elizabeth lowered her sword and walked inside as Datsan followed. "I kept my weapons here and extra pair of cloths, incase anything happens." Elizabeth nodded as she looked at him carefully. He was well built, his skin was tan by the sun, his armor was leather and worn in but suited his body well, he wore the daggers on his back, had a leather strap tied around his arm and his long brown hair fell perfectly around his face.

"There is a town half a day's ride to the east; we might be able to find out from the locals if a slave wagon had gone through." Elizabeth broke away from her stare as she heard him say the words 'slave wagon'. "Slave wagon?" She raised her voice at Datsan. He nodded, took a drink of water and took hers hand in his. "I am assuming that the Hassasins are the ones that captured you and your friends. The Hassasins are very evil and have no remorse towards humanity. They use to work for the King, until he banished them because they were too dark and deadly. They still remain together and no one knows who is controlling them, but they have been after me lately. I do not know why, but now there attention has been turn toward your friends. Something is at work here and we must find out why your friends were taken alive…"

After what Datsan had told her, she stood up and packed her things without a word. They got on their horses and rode out for the town as fast as they could. They had made prefect time, as the busy streets were decreasing in people. They got off their horses and walked around until they had finally come to an Inn.

They walked inside and had went to a table to put there things down. Datsan paid for a room while Elizabeth asked the tavern lady for some water and dinner. Datsan did not eat, but was scanning the room until he finally stood up decided to find out about the slave wagon. "I`ll be right back, going to see what's going on." Elizabeth nodded and begins eating her dinner.

_(Town streets, late night)_

Datsan had found out only a little information, but needed to know more. He pulled on his hood and walked between two buildings and jumped up to one side, pressing off the wall to the other with his feet. He did a flip and landed on the edge of the building, he then tip toed silently and then saw a window. He bent down and could hear the two individuals talking amongst themselves. He saw on the other wall the dark hooded shadows, they were speaking Arabic but he knew the language well enough to know some of the words. He figured out they said 'slave, towards, Egypt, ceremony, Hassasins, dagger, sands, Datsan, necklace, pirates…"

Datsan shook his head as he wondered what was going on. He could not take is anymore, as he did handstand, flipped and then flew feet first in to the window knocking down the two individuals. He did a front roll and landed on his feet, and then he stood up quickly and saw he had knocked them unconscious. He pulled there hoods off, to see that they had black tattoos on their faces. He stared at them for a moment, knew who they were. They were from his father's court, but never had the tattoos like they do now. He stood up and was about to walk out until something caught his eye; he saw it and wanted it. It was a gold dagger with a glass handle, sheathed on one of the men`s belt. "Lucky me." He took the dagger put it in his belt, then ran and dove out the window and landing perfectly on his feet.

_(Tavern, late night)_

"I am back." Datsan had whispered in Elizabeth ear, as he sat down and put his feet on the table. She shook her head as she leaned back in her chair and ate the last piece of chicken. "Did you find anything out?" Datsan shook his head. "I think it would be best that we spoke in private." She chugged the rest of her water and got up. "Let's get some sleep then?" They walked off to the room and open the door as they put their stuff down, they stared at the bed. "I`m sorry, there was only one room left. If you want I can sleep on the floor, I will get the horse blankets." Elizabeth grabbed Datsan arm and shook her head. "It`s alright, we are adults. I`m sure sharing a bed for one night would not harm us or the people we love." Datsan stared at her and relaxed as he put his bag down and shut the door. "Good thing I love no one." Elizabeth was shocked by his words as she took off her veil and jacket; she then let her long brown hair down. "It seems a Prince like you, should already be lined up to be married by your age." Datsan laughed as he took off his armor and weapons, he had then tucked the dagger away in bag.

They had turned to face each other at the same time and had both smile at each other. "Well, in Persia we take what we want and I have not seen anything…I want..." Elizabeth looked away from his glance and pulled back the furred skins. "I see what you are saying, just seems like women would want you all the time." Datsan got into the bed and his smile never seemed to fade. "Anyways, you friends…" Elizabeth`s smile had disappeared as he brought it up. "Yes…what about them?" Datsan lay down and pulled the fur skins up and got comfortable. "I overheard two guards speaking about the wagon going to Egypt, then something about a ceremony and a blade. It was rather odd, but we must get to Egypt it would seem." She was shocked, that they would have to go to Egypt but was willing. "Oh my, this is insane. That is rather far from here, isn`t?" Datsan nodded as he yawned. "Let us rest now." He then shut his eyes and drifted off to sleep.

Elizabeth stared at the man in the bed with her; her thoughts were flying all around her head. It had been almost a year since her life changed forever. She picked up the chain from her neck and started at it in the dim candle light and held it as she thought of Jack. She pictured him next to her, the smell of his salty skin and rum tainted breathe. The fell of his leathered tan skin on hers and his passionate kisses, oh how she had wanted him next to her so bad. Right at that moment, she opened her eyes and felt someone grab her waist. "Oh Ja-" She cut herself off as she felt the smooth skin of his hands and remembered where she was.


	24. Kill

**Ch.24 Kill**

_(Tavern, afternoon)_

The sun poked through the small holes of the old clay walls and found Elizabeth's face. She could feel the sun warm her cheek and a smile grew on her face as she stretched out her arms. Her left arm had landed on Datsan side of the bed but he was not there, she sat quickly and noticed his stuff was still lying on the ground. She quickly got out of bed pulling on her boots and grabbing her sword then peered out the window. She noticed some rather brutal men were riding into the town at a face pace on their horses. She watched them carefully as the rode in and stopped, staring at the people as a few them got off their horses and started walking around. She knew they were trouble and began to back away when she ran right into something. She turned around quickly and was about to thrust her sword when at that moment, the sword was knocked out of her hand. She was then spun back around with her arms crossed over her chest.

"Easy there pirate, you did not think I was actually going to harm you." The soft voice whispered into her ear, causing her to have Goosebumps. She was slowly released from his clutches and she turned around to see Datsan smiling at her. She stared at him and sighed and picked up her sword. "I...I am sorry, but there's some brutes outside that seem like there after us and is just got me worked up." Datsan nodded and began packing his stuff up and Elizabeth did the same.

As they were about ready, they heard a huge bang and men yelling. Datsan cracked the door open and saw the men tearing the place apart. "Let's go now!" He said. "But how?" He grabbed the water bowl and threw the water onto the clay wall, then began kicking t as hard as he could. The clay began to become mud and a hole was created just in time and they crawled through it right when the brutes broke down the door. They ran over to their horses and quickly rode off.

The town was a mess as they tried to ride through it. Elizabeth looked back and saw a few of the men chasing after them; right when she looked back her horse was shot down. Causing them to crash into the ground and Elizabeth rolled off. "Datsan!" She screamed out and he turned around seeing her on the ground as the men were about to get her. He rode toward her and saw a man jumping off of his horse to right in front of her. Datsan took out the dagger, stood on the horse and jumped off then landing on the man. The man fell down as Datsan stood up and pulled the dagger out from the side of his neck, then wiping it on the man's vest.

_(Dunes, Evening)_

Elizabeth held onto Datsan as they had ridden off into the dunes. Dehydration and hunger were taking over her but she tried to push those thoughts into the back of her mind. She was too busy been focused on what she had saw earlier. Datsan had killed that man in her a cruel and almost amazing way. He jumped off of a damn horse and instantly killed a man and almost had no regrets about it. She always wondered if Jack had any regrets of all the men he had killed in his past. He would never talk to her about it and she wished that he would. This got her thinking about the time when she trusted that sword into the poor soldier's chest. She was thinking that she did not even know if he had died or lived. Her thoughts consumed and before she knew it, it was sunset and the horse had stopped.

Datsan slide off and he helped Elizabeth down then grabbed their supplies. She looked around seeing that they had come to a small Oasis and Datsan began setting up hammocks among the palm trees. "Would you please get us some water and grab some dates?" She nodded and filled the leather bags with water and picked up some dates and put them in a small bag. She saw that Datsan was getting started on a fire and smiling at her. "What are you smiling about?" She said in a raspy voice almost. He shook his head and just sighed. "Nothing…Elizabeth." He got up as the fire began and walked to the horse, taking off its saddle and petting it.

The sun fell quickly and coldness consumed the air, causing Elizabeth to shiver under her wool blanket. Datsan stared at the fire and sharpened his blades, occasionally looking to Elizabeth and watching her shiver. "How…do you do it?" Elizabeth finally said, dreading his reply. He put his blade down and stared at her. "Do what?" He leaned back against a rock. "How can you kill someone without emotion? No regrets?" He sighed heavily and looked to the sky then to the fire. "I pretend there an animal. I get it lodged into my mind that they are my kill, my hunt…" He wiped his brow and spoke again. "It was hard my first time taking someone's life in battle. Not knowing if they have a family. Not knowing who they were. But after a few times of killing the enemy in battle, it came apart of me. I first close my eyes and picture a lion coming at me and just pounce on to my target and kill." She trailed off and continued to stare at the fire. Elizabeth bites her nail as she listened to his words. She walked over to him and sat down next to him, grabbing his warm hand. "Have you killed?" He said softly. She shifted uncomfortably in the sand and finally spoke in a whisper. "I…I don't know. I walked away before I even knew if he was dead…I have had nightmares sometimes about it. It's been about a year, since I came into this life and I managed to stay away from killing someone…till that day." A tear fell from her eye and she whipped it. She cleared her throat, got up and looked at Datsan. "I want you to teach me how to fight, just like you."


	25. Back Track

**Ch.25 Back Track**

What happened to Jack and the crew? Well let's go back a few days and nights to when everyone was caught.

_(Night, the sand dunes)_

Jack awoke with a sudden jerk as he felt his hair tugged at roughly. "Aye! What the-"He cut his words off as he felt cold bars on his back and heavy chains around his feet and arms. He looked around to see some of his crew in the caged wagon they were put in. "What, wait where Elizabeth is?!" He said alarmed looking at the people around him. He looked to Nick, who just shook his head and held a very melancholy look. "They dragged her off with a black bag on her head and her hands bound. She and a few of the others were taken away separately, to who knows where. The rest of us were thrown into these caged wagons, probably to be auctioned off for slaves and war."

Jack sighed heavily as he tried to process Nick's words. "…and what of the Pearl?" He licked his lips, feeling how dry they were. Barbossa smirked at Jack as he cracked his knuckles. "You mean my Pearl, Jack. How is it every time the Pearl is in your hands, you manage to lose it?" Everyone looked to Jack as Barbossa stared him down. "I do not always…lose the Pearl. People are just jealous of her beauty and manage to take her away from me." Everyone scoffed and talked among them self's. "Jack…Jack…I have no pity for you." Barbossa leaned back and crossed his arms.

"I assumed she is still docked in the Red Sea harbor somewhere. " Gibbs spoke out as he tried to stand up and stretch, but everyone seemed to avoid him.

"Well this is one hell of a mess..." Jack said and looked around to see men in black clothing surrounding a fire, speaking in Persian. They had an elegant but rough look to them; it was like they were hiding something. "Do you guys know who these men are by the way?" Everyone remained quiet and looked at each other. "When I woke up earlier, I heard a local say 'Black Phantoms' in Persian." Jack stared at Nick and looked to Gibbs and then back. "Hmm…that's interesting. They seem a little on the dangerous side but I am sure we could take them." Barbossa raised an eyebrow and laughed. "You are such a fool, Jack. These men could kill you with their pinky." The crew laughed and Jack sat quietly for a moment.

"We are going to get out here, one way or another. I'm not going to be some slave for…for who knows!" Before anyone could speak, Nick sighed heavily and stared at Jack. "You are crazier than a mad women…Jack, do you not understand that these men are killers. There is no way we are going to get out here, even if we tried one of your insane plans! Elizabeth has been taken away from us and who knows where she is or who she is with! She could be dead or even a sex slave for a Persian king! Do you not finally see that this is it for us? We are finally done for! How the hell we suppose to get out of these chains and then somehow find food and water, when we are in the middle of nowhere?! Exactly! I would rather become a slave and fight my way out of that then die in the sand and have vultures pick at my dead carcass. So just shut it with trying to get out of here, because it's not possible! We pirates of the Caribbean are DONE!"

Everyone stared at Nick in disbelief and remained dead silent as they stared at Nick. He was standing over Jack and staring down at him. They both stared at each other like a couple of cats fighting over territory.

Nick finally sat down and closed his eyes, breathing heavily as his dry throat began hurting him. He put his head down in his hands and rubbed his temples with his index fingers. Before anyone could do anything, the black guards had rushed over to see what was going on. They had saw Nick sit down and they went and unlocked the cage and checked on the men. "What is going on?!" The biggest of the men spoke in rough English at the crew. Gibbs stood up and spoke with some frustration and a fake smile. "Nothing, just a little problem…nothing to worry about." The other black guards whispered amongst each other and then to the big man. "Well, let's fix that problem like men then."

He grabbed the main chain that held the rest of the chains and pulled out Jack`s chain and Nick's chain. He pulled them out of the cart and hauled them off. The black guards locked the cage and walked off with the big man. "What's going on?!" Gibbs yelled at the men and everyone in the other carts all gathered to one side of the carts to watch.

_(Dusk, the sand dunes)_

Jack and Nick were put opposite from each other and handed a sword with their chains still on their arms. They looked at each other with confused looks, but did not say a word. The black guards laughed amongst each other and grinned waiting for the blood shed to happen. "Now, you both shall duel this out and kill one another. Whoever wins can have freedom, not really freedom though sense we are in the sand dunes." They all laugh loudly. "Now…Fight!"

Jack held up his sword and closed his eyes. "Alright, let's get this over with..." Nick held his sword up and sighed at Jacks words, he shook his head as memories flooded his mind. He knew that he could not kill the man who basically took him in and raised him as his own. He knew what he had to do and it was going to be for the best. "No..." He ran full force at Jack with his sword swinging in the air…


End file.
